


End of the Line (Pre-Serum Alpha!Steve and Pregnant Omega!Bucky Modern Bus Trip A/B/O AU)

by loveforpreserumsteve



Series: Baby Mine [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, bus trip, cross country road trip, fleeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforpreserumsteve/pseuds/loveforpreserumsteve
Summary: "It was now or never.Racing to the closet, Bucky pulled down a duffle bag.  Not quite thinking as he started shoving random clothes in the black bag.  Only staying half-aware, so he wouldn't pack any of Brock's clothes by mistake.  He didn't want his orange-juice-after-brushing-teeth scent anywhere near him.  Even if his omega mind was begging him to pack the sleep shirt that belonged to the alpha because when Brock was happy it was like sipping on mojitos at the club when the DJ was playing their song.Shaking his head, Bucky zipped the duffle up and slung it over his shoulder.  Ignoring how it sat uncomfortably on his bruised shoulder as he exited their bedroom.  Nope, not theirs anymore.  Just Brock's.  It would never be Bucky's ever again.  The only way he would come back was in a body bag."-Modern Stucky AU-Language and other mature content-Some depictions of past domestic violence and child abuse-My first A/B/O fic, so I hope it turns out okay***I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any of the other Marvel characters
Relationships: Former James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Baby Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746919
Comments: 190
Kudos: 603





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> To keep up-to-date with everything that's going on in my life, my fics, and to see cute pictures of my pets, be sure to follow me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/loveforpreserumsteve/)
> 
> I've also self-published [Call It What You Want](https://www.amazon.com/Call-What-Want-Minnie-Nicole/dp/1986446255/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=call+it+what+you+want+minnie+nicole&qid=1601172728&sr=8-1)
> 
> And if you would like some to purchase some merch based off of loveforpreserumsteve fanfics and Minnie Nicole Books, you can get them at [The Fanfic Was Better](https://teespring.com/stores/thefanficwasbetter)
> 
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤

**One:**

It was now or never.

Racing to the closet, Bucky pulled down a duffle bag. Not quite thinking as he started shoving random clothes in the black bag. Only staying half-aware, so he wouldn't pack any of Brock's clothes by mistake. He didn't want his orange-juice-after-brushing-teeth scent anywhere near him. Even if his omega mind was begging him to pack the sleep shirt that belonged to the alpha because when Brock was happy it was like sipping on mojitos at the club when the DJ was playing their song.

Shaking his head, Bucky zipped the duffle up and slung it over his shoulder. Ignoring how it sat uncomfortably on his bruised shoulder as he exited their bedroom. Nope, not _theirs_ anymore. Just Brock's. It would never be Bucky's ever again. The only way he would come back was in a body bag.

Tossing the bag next to the door, he entered into the kitchen. Heading directly to the pantry and grabbing the container of formula powder. Knowing that he'd need it for Noah. Poor thing was still paying for being a preemie even two years later. Guilt always clenched Bucky's heart when he thought back to that day. He should've been more protective. He should've fought harder. He should've --

Bucky shook his head, he couldn't get distracted now.

Grabbing the two other containers on the shelf, he set them on the counter. Desperately wishing he remembered which one had the hidden cash. To take care of him and two pups with another on the way, it wasn't much, but it would be enough. It had to be.

Packing them in the diaper bag, Bucky triple checked that it had everything that they'd need. Food for the two toddlers for two days: check. Pull-Ups in case Noah had an accident: check. Two days' worth of clothes: check. Medicine for Maisie's cough: check. Although the apple prune juice was the kind that Noah didn't like, Maisie still did, and it would have to do.

Zipping the bag, Bucky quickly carried it over to the door. Grabbing his boots, Bucky sat on the edge of the leather sofa to slip them on. Was it ideal to leave now in the middle of winter? No, definitely not. But Bucky knew that if he didn't leave now, he never would.

As he stood back up, a popping came from the inside of his protruding abdomen. Not gas bubbles or anxious butterflies, but almost like a flicking along his insides. A simple kick, reminding Bucky of the unborn pup. _As if I could forget_ , Bucky rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand over the large bump to soothe the baby.

Taking in a deep breath, Bucky made his way to the pups' room. Flipping on the light, Bucky's chest clenched when he found his two year old and four year old sleeping peacefully in their beds. Trying to keep the fear and anxiety from his scent, Bucky went to wake Maisie first. Being the older, she'd be easier, and she could dress herself.

"Wake up, sweetie," Bucky softly instructed, rubbing a soothing hand on her back. For a moment, she just kept sleeping. Bucky pushed her dark curls away from her face and pressed a kiss to her temple as he repeated, "Wake up, sweetie. Please, please, please."

Thankfully, she started to ruse. Pushing herself up on her forearms and rubbing her face along her pillow. Bucky kept rubbing her back. Sure, it eased her into consciousness. But it also helped keep Bucky distracted.

"Daddy," Maisie whined, tilting her head back and closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby," Bucky apologized, leaning in close to nose at her brown curls. Enjoying the intimate moment of scenting her to find nothing but contentedness from her, "But ya gotta get up. We're goin' to Auntie Beck's, remember?"

Sighing, the four year old nodded. Once she started pushing herself up, Bucky stood from her bed and crossed the room to Noah. Rubbing his back as well, Bucky woke the little boy, "Come on, honey. Wake up."

Whimpering, Noah tried to roll over and hide his face. Normally, Bucky would've let him ease himself awake. Only, he didn't have time for that. Sure, Bucky was sure that Brock would be out for, at least, a few more hours since it was Boys' Night. But if Brock started taking his friends' teasing too seriously again, he'd definitely come back early. If all went well though, Brock would stay and drink, and he'd be too drunk to realize that they were gone until it was too late for him to chase after them.

Bucky hoped…

Removing the _PAW Patrol_ comforter from Noah's small frame, Bucky helped him sit up. Taking a few steps over to the dresser, he pulled out a pair of socks for the pup. Just like Bucky, he'd go to bed with socks on, but kick them off in his sleep. Deciding to grab some thicker sweats as well, Bucky went back over to Noah.

Not wasting any time, Bucky simply exchanged the blue _PAW Patrol_ one-piece for a pair of navy-blue sweatpants and a green sweatshirt with a dump truck on the front. Briefly wondering if he should have asked the toddler if he had to go potty before ultimately deciding he could wait until they reached the bus station. He was wearing a Pull-Up after all.

If he had an accident, he'd have an accident. Noah was still learning. It was to be expected. It wasn't his fault. Bucky understood that. Just because Brock thought differently about it -- Just because Brock had almost beat him black and blue --

Shaking his head, Bucky lifted Noah onto his hip, and turned back to see how Maisie was doing. She must have been watching Bucky because she stripped out of her pretty pink _PAW Patrol_ nightgown and was in the midst of pulling on the matching sweatshirt to her purple floral sweatpants. His smart, smart, sweet pup.

After helping Maisie pull her hair out from beneath the collar of her shirt, Bucky herded her into the living room. Of course, it was more work than it probably should've been. Especially when she started to whine and throw a tantrum.

"Daddy," Maisie cried and grasped onto Bucky's leg, tugging at his pants.

"Baby, we have to go," Bucky tiredly reasoned with his oldest.

Lower lip quivering, Maisie begged, "Windy."

Sighing, Bucky conceded, "Okay. I'll go get it, you put your shoes on."

Sniffling, Maisie nodded and crossed the room to the shoe rack. While Maisie grabbed her shoes, Bucky set Noah down. Turning as quickly as he could with his situational poor balance, Bucky entered the bedroom again and grabbed the soft, wind-up bear plush. Wishing that he could've gotten it fixed before leaving. Knowing that, although Brock hated it, the lullaby calmed their pup.

Exiting the room to find Maisie slipping on her favorite pair of multicolored gel sandals, Bucky sighed. Sure, she had managed to put them on the correct feet. But she couldn't wear those. Not only would they give her blisters. But as soon as they started heading north, there would be snow. And he definitely didn't want to add frostbite to the things she had to suffer through.

"Sweetheart, you need your boots," Bucky corrected as he grabbed their coats from the hooks. Grasping his middle with his prosthetic while he bent to grab their boots as well.

With labored breathing, Bucky made sure they were prepared as they could be. Securing the backpack diaper bag onto his back and slinging the duffle strap along his middle, he picked Noah up to balance on his hip.

As he undid the locks on the door, Maisie reminded, "Don't forget your phone, daddy."

"No, baby," Bucky shook his head when he found her trying to hand it to him. He smoothed down her brown curls and told her, "We don't need it."

Her small face furrowed into one of confusion that was so similar to his sister's that it made Bucky long for her all the more. Maisie asked, "Won't alpha be mad?"

Thickly swallowing, Bucky ushered his oldest pup closer. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of the house with him, and lied, "'Course not, darling."


	2. Two

**Two:**

Despite himself, Bucky couldn't help but look over his shoulder. Although he disguised it as nuzzling into Noah's dark curls, Bucky was still paranoid. Paranoid that Brock had realized they were gone. Paranoid that Brock had sent his coworkers after them. Paranoid that Bucky was acting too suspiciously. Acting too suspiciously for even being a skittish omega out at two in the morning. Add the two toddlers, Bucky was positive that someone would call the police. And on the off chance that one of Brock's friends would answer, Bucky knew that --

"Next!" The beta woman behind the counter called out.

Fixing a demur grin on his face, Bucky situated a sleeping Noah further up on his hip and gently tugged Maisie beside him. Feigning calm, Bucky said, "I'd like three tickets to New York, please."

Briefly, the woman's eyes lingered on Bucky's face before she silently nodded and typed on her computer. The typing seemed to last forever. A shiver ran down his spine as he wondered if she was somehow informing the police that he was there. Could she do that? _Would_ she do that?

"That'll be $710.47, please."

Bucky's stomach dropped. In his hand, he only had $500. His throat was thick as he tried to think of what to do. If he used his credit card, Brock would be able to track it. Plus, Bucky wasn't even sure if he had that much in his account to begin with. It had taken him nearly nine months to save this much.

Maybe he could send just the pups to Becca. He really didn't want to take them back to Brock. The alpha could be home at that point. Bucky didn't even like to think about what Brock would do to him, let alone them, if --

"I'm heading to New York, too," a deep voice came from behind Bucky. The man -- an alpha, his nose informed -- offered, "I can cover the cost."

Tears started building in the rims of Bucky's eyes. Not sure if the tears were from the heightened pregnancy hormones or if they were from an act of kindness. Either way, Bucky sniffled and turned to face the charitable alpha.

What Bucky found definitely wasn't what he had been expecting.

There, at a courteous distance, stood a petite blond man. The man's eyes briefly widened when they landed on the left side of Bucky's face before dropping to the pups. A small smile tugged at the alpha's lips, and he brought his gaze back up to Bucky's eyes.

Sadness swirling in his eyes as his grin remained kind and he assured, "I really don't mind."

Fighting back tears, Bucky nodded his assent. As he moved off to the side, he let the man approach the counter. Sniffling, Bucky held his life savings out to the generous alpha. Not willing to just let him pay without offering anything in return.

"It's okay," the blond reassured with an attractive tick to his lips. Tenderly placing his slender hand over Bucky's, gently made sure that Bucky's hand held onto the money.

Brows furrowing, Bucky looked down at the ground -- Well, to his abdomen since he couldn't see much beneath the impressive curve. Although he should be glad to have some way to provide for his pups, he felt wrong just taking these tickets. Surely, no man would just give some random father a $700 trip, no strings attached.

Maybe he was in pre-rut…

Taking in a deep breath, Bucky didn't find anything overtly musky. Instead, finding a freshness to the scent. Like being at a pleasant park and relaxing in the shade while biting into a crisp green apple with the juices -- _What am I doing?!_ Bucky chastised himself, instantly tucking his nose into his son's dark curls. Blaming the odd hour, lack of sleep, and heightened paranoia for him scenting a stranger in public.

"Daddy," Maisie tiredly whined, tugging on his metal prosthetic hand.

"What, baby?" Bucky hummed, looking down at the girl.

Maisie awkwardly crossed her legs and informed, "Gotta go potty."

"Oh!" Bucky exclaimed. Managing to wake up Noah and startling the kind alpha, while also earning some glares from the other waiting passengers. Cringing, Bucky apologized and told the man, "We're going to use the restroom real quick."

"Take your time," he assured while the employee relayed, "The bus won't depart for another half hour, at least."

"Okay," Bucky nodded and started following Maisie through the lobby.

Before he could get far, the bag began slipping from his shoulder. Mocking Bucky for not slinging it across his frame again after packing his jacket inside. He should've tugged it back up, only, he simply didn't have enough hands. Never enough hands to hold onto Maisie as she attempted to make a run for the omega room, console a full-on crying Noah, and situate the heavy bag that had been digging into his bruised shoulder blade and was now tugging his shirt down.

"Here," the alpha offered, setting his own luggage by an empty seat and holding his arms out.

For a moment, Bucky just stared at the man. If it wasn't going on three in the morning, and a very rambunctious four year old wasn't about to tear his arm out to avoid having an accident, Bucky would've paused for even longer. But with the current situation and the direness to his sweet girl's tiny bladder, Bucky handed his pup over to an alpha he didn't even know.

Dropping his bag on the floor beside him, Bucky said, "Thank you," and rushed behind Maisie to the omega's room.

Pushing open the door, Maisie dropped her hand from Bucky's and ran into an empty stall. And since he was already there, Bucky decided to use the stall beside hers. Nowadays, it felt as though the unborn pup had been using his bladder as a waterbed, and he found himself audibly sighing in relief as it emptied.

Once done, Bucky exited the stall and finally got a glance at his reflection. There, on the left side of his face was a purple-blue bruise. With how big of a hurry Bucky had been in to get out, he had completely forgotten to check if there was anything he needed to cover up. Now, for all the world to see -- and judge -- was a developing black eye. Even some burst blood vessels in his eye, _just great_.

Choosing to push down his embarrassment of how shitty he was at picking alphas, Bucky rolled his sleeves up. Thoroughly, Bucky washed his hands, hoping that his pups were too young to commit this to memory. When Maisie joined him at the sinks, Bucky lifted the four year old so she could wash her hands too. As he set her back down on the floor, Bucky teased, "You're getting too big! Pretty soon, you'll be able to carry me around!"

Giggling, Maisie swatted at Bucky's leg and confirmed, "Daddy, you silly."

"I'm silly?!" Bucky questioned, feigning shock as he turned it on her, "You're --"

Mind completely halting as he stared across the lobby. In the most peculiar turn of events that night, Bucky watched as Noah contently nuzzled into the petite alpha's neck. Bucky's chest clenched as he watched his pup breathe in so easily, so calmly. And in no objection, the blond simply held the toddler.

Heart utterly breaking at how natural the pair looked, and _how could a complete stranger be so calm with this act when the very alpha who sired him, hated it?_ Sure, Bucky understood why Brock disliked it after a long day. He imagined that he also wouldn't like spending long hours with dangerous criminals only to come home and have some toddlers climbing all over him like a jungle gym. Hell, there had been plenty of times when Bucky, himself, grew frustrated and annoyed with the way that the pups constantly felt the need to be in his face.

But that was different. Bucky didn't carelessly shove their children away. Didn't have a Voice to make the pups obey.

“I think he likes you,” Bucky quietly mused, dropping into the seat beside the petite, blond alpha.

“He’s… sweet,” the man said, seemingly unsure of his wording. Probably worrying that he would come across as some undesirable, unsafe individual.

“He’s Noah,” Bucky introduced instead, choosing to trust this person. Because really, Bucky spent too much time worrying about stranger danger. Too many thoughts that swirled around in his head questioning how he expected himself to keep his pups safe when one of the biggest dangers in their young lives was supposed to be one of their biggest protectors.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Bucky pushed through. Touching Maisie’s hair as she cuddled with Windy, “Maisie,” then holding out his hand, “Bucky.”

The alpha grinned and accepted his hand, “Steve.”


	3. Three

**Three:**

"So, uh," Bucky started. Feeling compelled by his guilt to admit, "I'd like to pay you back, once we get to New York."

Steve shifted, momentarily annoying Noah still on his lap. Much to Bucky's continuous surprise, Steve made no move to hand the toddler back to him. Instead, Steve quietly comforted the young pup and rubbed his hand over Noah's back. Making sure that his jacket covered his wrist to avoid accidentally marking Noah, Steve still moved his hand in soothing motions.

Clearly not trying to move much in hopes of not disturbing Bucky's pup, Steve gave Bucky a sideways glance, "I'm not gonna make you pay me back."

"I know you're not making me," Bucky assured, helping Maisie climb into his lap while he replied, "I'm offering."

His jaw clenched and Bucky's heart started racing. Knowing that he shouldn't be angering an alpha that was trying to help him. It was stupid to be pushing this man's buttons when all Steve was doing was being kind. How could he be so reckless? Hadn't he learned this lesson time and time again with Brock? Did he have no self-preservation? Did he not care for his pups --

"Bucky?" Steve questioned, turning towards him. Noah was distressed, hiding his face further into the alpha's neck as though looking for a savior that he had never known.

Blinking, Bucky looked down at Maisie, watching as she silently cried into her blue teddy bear, Windy. Purposely burying her nose into the stuffed animal to hide from the distress rolling off Bucky. Even he could smell his bitterness and fear abstracting and twisting his natural scent.

Thickly swallowing, Bucky attempted to calm himself. If not for himself, for his kids and the strangers around them. Taking in a shaky breath, Bucky caught that same lounging-in-the-shade-with-a-freshly-picked-apple scent. Gaze focusing on Steve, Bucky noted how the petite man was actively pushing his scent out, to the rest of the room, to Bucky's pups, to Bucky, himself.

Heart stuttering, Bucky gave Steve a small smile in his silent appreciation. Looking back at the other passengers in the lobby, Bucky was about to apologize to them, but didn't get the chance to.

Overhead, the speaker cracked and announced, "Bus 1454 from Phoenix to New York has arrived. Please form an orderly line near your assigned terminal, and you will start boarding shortly."

Removing Maisie from his lap, Bucky set her on the ground. Only, she was tired. Both exhausted from the hour of day and emotionally exhausted from fleeing. Glancing over at Steve, Bucky watched as the petite alpha rose from his seat, keeping Noah in his arms. So, Bucky rose as well, slung his bag over his shoulder and lifted Maisie back into his arms.

As Bucky followed Steve towards their gate, he couldn't help but think how they looked like a family. Watching as Noah wrapped his tiny arms around Steve's slender neck sent a pang through his heart. For a moment, wanting to rub in Brock's face, _see? He could still be an alpha! He's still deserving of an alpha's love!_ Bucky rolled his eyes at himself and how that was where his mind went. As though his pup's designation was the most important thing in the world.

"Priority boarding, please make your way to the front," an employee announced once they reached their departure gate.

Steve glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Bucky was still there before leading them towards the front of the line. Bucky could only imagine how much their tickets cost if they were priority boarding.

"Us four," Steve explained to the bus driver, holding out their tickets for the omega man to scan, while another employee took Steve's larger bag and Bucky's duffle to place them in the under-bus compartment.

Allowing Steve and Noah to board the bus, the man stopped Bucky. Immediately, Bucky's stomach twisted in anxiety. The driver -- Harold, the name tag read -- assessed him with concern set deep in the wrinkles of his face as he quietly questioned, "You okay?"

 _The bruise_ , Bucky remembered. Fixing a grin on his face and keeping his expression neutral, Bucky reassured, "Yeah, perfectly fine."

Bucky could see the way the omega evaluated him. Probably wondering if he should question him more. Thankfully, it didn't take long for him to decide not to, and granted Bucky access to the bus.

Like a pebble had been removed from the weight on his shoulders, Bucky took in a deep breath and made his way towards the back of the bus. Joining Steve where he stood in the aisle, swaying from side-to-side as he rocked Noah. It shocked Bucky with how natural this came to Steve.

Setting Maisie in one of the seats, Bucky shrugged out of the backpack diaper bag, and placed it in the overhead compartment. Gesturing for Steve's own backpack, he was surprised when the alpha willingly handed it over without complaining about being a _strong, macho alpha who didn't need any help from a weak, prissy omega_.

"So," Bucky started, placing his bag above the seat, "Ya got pups?"

"Uh, no," Steve stammered a bit. Resting his cheek on top of Noah's head before remembering that that was definitely too intimate of a gesture for only knowing the toddler for a half hour and quickly stood a bit more rigidly. Steve clarified, "My friends have some though."

"Ah, that explains it," Bucky nodded, knowingly. Moving Maisie to the seat beside the window, he realized he forgot her booster seat in his haste and worried his lower lip with his teeth as he used the waist seatbelt to harness her to the seat. Hoping that that would be good enough.

Ultimately deciding that it simply had to be, Bucky took the aisle seat and furrowed his brows when Steve took the seat across the aisle, still holding onto Noah. As Steve looked over at Bucky, his own brows furrowed. It didn't take him long though to realize that he was still holding the pup, a pup that wasn't his, to boot.

With a blush coloring his face, Steve stood once more and pried Noah's arms from around his neck. Of course, that only caused Noah to try and hold on tighter to the blond. Eventually, Steve was able to successfully pass the toddler to their father. And as Noah settled into Bucky, Bucky curiously watched Steve, as though the alpha wasn't sure what to do with himself.

"Your mate's lucky to have you," Bucky acknowledged, jealous of someone he's never met.

"I don't --" Steve sat down, clearing his throat while his blush burned even brighter "-- I don't have a mate."

 _You know what they say about assuming_ , that little voice in the back of Bucky's head that sounded like his omega father reminded. Cringing at his insensitive comment, Bucky apologized, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Steve assured. Pressing his lips together, he debated something. Bucky could almost see the gears turning in his head before he said, "Call us even."

"Even?" Bucky's brows furrowed.

"You don't have to worry about paying me back now," Steve confirmed.

"What? No," Bucky dismissed as the bus pulled out of the station. Closing his eyes briefly to reign in his nausea, Bucky said, "That's not the same thing."

"Could be," Steve quietly reasoned.

Returning his gaze to him, Bucky narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Is this some knothead alpha bullshit?"

"Trust me, that's not why," Steve scoffed, relaxing into his seat. Glancing at Bucky, he must've noticed how he wasn't going to let it go because Steve admitted, "It'd weigh too heavily on my conscious if I took money from someone who needed it more than me."

Bucky's face puckered. Unsure how to feel in the situation. On one hand, Bucky wanted to be an independent omega who could take care of himself and his pups. On the heavier hand, however, Bucky knew that Steve was right.

"Plus, I was raised better than that then to come across another omega in a situation my mom and I experienced only to not lend a helping hand when given the opportunity to do so," Steve revealed.

"Yeah?" Bucky softly questioned. Suddenly picturing Steve as a scrawny pup being held in his omega's arms, much like his own son now.

"You questionin' my mama's parenting?" Steve playfully questioned, a smirk tugging at his lips.

As the bus drove further from the station, the more Bucky relaxed into his seat and grinned, "No, sir."


	4. Four

**Four:**

It used to take a lot to frighten Bucky. Back when he was a pup, him and Becca always tried to out-scare each other. Making it a game by hiding in a closet or just around the corner and popping out to scream, "Gotcha!" Scaring their alpha mother, Winnie, more than each other, and causing her to affectionately call them little monsters and asking, "Ya tryin' to put me in an early grave?!" While their omega father, George, giggled and playfully threatened, "Do I need to send you off to bubbe and zayde?" Eventually, getting the game banned when they popped out at Mandy, causing her to tumble backwards and crack her head open on the dining room table.

Ghost stories shared in the middle of the night as they camped outside in their backyard in Indiana. Where the stars could always be seen and were more fascinating than any tale of a hooked killer. Screaming in pleasant horror when their freshly-presented alpha brother, Teddy, and his friends would shake their tent late at night, just to mess with them.

Sneaking into Teddy's teenage bedroom to borrow one of his favorite slasher flicks for him and Becca to watch late at night after everyone had fallen asleep. Only to then terrify his twin the following nights by hiding in her closet to pull another, "Gotcha!" out for old time's sake.

All through his adolescence, Bucky never feared anything. Wasn't afraid of running into the bullies who called him a freak for being born with a congenital amputation, the bullies who took his prosthetic to expose the stump that stopped forming in utero where the elbow should've been. Didn't have an issue sticking up for omegas smaller than him and walking them safely home. Absolutely no terror in him when he said goodbye to his alpha twin sister and watched as Becca flew off to New York, leaving him behind with the rest of their family. Not even once wondering if today would be his last day in this world that wasn't safe for an omega.

Until he met Brock.

At 21, Bucky's naivety emboldened him to believe he knew the horrors of the world and could change them. Allowed him to falsely trust one of the worst monsters he couldn't have ever imagined. Encouraged him to ignore red flags as he fell for the one person to ever terrify him to his very core.

In hindsight, Bucky probably should've realized the type of alpha Brock was. But at 21, fresh out of college with an associate's degree in nursing and his first night in the ER, led him to become smitten while helping patching up the handsome alpha. A police officer with a busted lip and a cut in his eyebrow that needed seven stitches, that Bucky assisted with.

"Some alphas just don't know how to handle their tempers," Brock had flirted. Winking the best he could with one swollen eye and an ice pack held above the other.

That was all it took.

Maybe it was because Bucky was lonely -- despite his false assurances to well-meaning family and friends. Perhaps it was because Bucky feared his biological clock was soon to run out. Possibly it was just up to timing, since he was in a celebratory state of mind and everything had been going his way and Brock smelled like fresh spearmint gum popped into the mouth of a hopeful crush in the basement of his parents' house.

Maybe it was all of it. Or none of it.

Not that it mattered now.

It was a fast courtship. Brock sending flowers to Bucky's apartment that made his roommates jealous. Bucky stopping by the police station with a hot meal when Brock was working particularly long hours on a difficult case. It all progressed so smoothly that Bucky was afraid that if he'd pinched himself, he'd wake up.

Although it wasn't a cinematic masterpiece, it was enough to convince Bucky that he'd found his happily ever after. Even if Brock refused to mate him. Claiming that in his line of work, it'd be dangerous. He was looking out for Bucky. Had Bucky's best interest in mind. Then, having their unborn pup's safety as his highest concern.

Of course, when something seemed too good to be true, it usually was.

They had been arguing over moving. Brock claiming that Phoenix would have better opportunities. He'd be able to provide for them better. Bucky pleading to not do this. Not now. He didn't want to leave his home. His friends. His family. Didn't want to leave when their baby would be joining the world soon.

At first, not even understanding that Brock had popped him harshly in the mouth until he tasted blood. Bucky couldn't believe that this man would do something like that. Didn't understand how an alpha could lay hands on the omega carrying their pup. Not believing that the person he fell in love with could be so cruel. Especially not an alpha who dealt with so many cases just like this, and claimed to hate the scum who abused their mates.

Bucky never imagined he'd be in the same position as so many omegas that he cared for in the ER, either.

That night. That first night, was one that still haunted Bucky. How the anger had rolled off Brock, nearly choking Bucky. The fury that burned in the alpha's eyes, and brought forth Bucky's omega instincts to protect his young. The mix of emotions when Brock used the one foolproof tactic he had, and ordered with his Voice that they were moving.

The threats were what cycled through his head more than the alpha commands though. Even years later, he could still hear them all as though they had just been spoken.

_"If you don't learn how to not push my buttons, next time will be worse."_

_"If you don't shut that baby up, I'll give 'em something to cry about."_

_"Teach these pups some manners, or I will."_

_"If you ever try to leave, I'll hunt you down and make you watch me kill them before killing you."_

Jerking awake, Bucky gasped as though being physically choked. There were no hands on him though. Just a nightmare. Not that that did anything for the distress running through him, causing the fetus inside him to furiously kick at him from the inside.

Gathering his wits, Bucky realized that Noah wasn't on his lap. Wasn't in his arms. Assuming he'd be curled up in the seat beside him with Maisie, Bucky turned to look at the empty seat.

Fear rose up his throat like bile and he quickly turned to look at the rest of the bus. The rest of the empty bus.

Panicking now, Bucky noticed that the bus had stopped. The sun was shining. The passengers were gone. And Bucky immediately pushed himself from his seat.

Holding his abdomen, Bucky waddled down the aisle as quickly as he could. Nearly falling down the steps as he exited the bus. Blinking through the morning sunlight to find they were outside a gas station.

Pushing open the door to the convenience store, Bucky ignored the concerned stares of the customers and employees. Scenting the air to find his pups. The Bucky-pup scent leading him towards the middle of the store.

There, Maisie and Noah were holding onto Steve's pants as he read the nutrition label on the back of a Rice Krispies bar. Immediately, tears started streaming down his face. Tears from relief knowing that his babies were with a responsible, kind, alpha. Relief knowing that they were away from their living nightmare.

Steve's attention snapped from the sticky, sugary treat to Bucky. Eyes wide in his concern as the turned fully to approach the frightened, hormonal omega. Bucky's pups, spotting him, let go of Steve's pants and took off for their father. Instead, choosing to hug Bucky's legs while they stared up at him with a mix of fear and confusion in their eyes as distress tainted their own scents.

"Daddy okay?" Noah asked as tears started filling the grey-blue eyes that he inherited from Bucky.

Nodding, Bucky smoothed his son's brown curls and sincerely reassured, "Daddy's okay, baby. I just had a bad dream."

"Hugs help bad dreams," Maisie repeated, just the way Bucky assured her whenever she woke up from a nightmare.

"They sure do, sweetie," Bucky confirmed, wiping away his daughter's escaped tears with his advanced prosthetic's thumb.

Fresh, crisp green apples caused Bucky to redirect his attention back to the petite blond alpha. A guilty expression was on Steve's handsome face as he apologized, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to wake you, but the kids were hungry and we all needed to use the restroom, and I --"

"It's okay," Bucky smiled. Sniffling, he wiped his own wet face and sincerely thanked Steve, "I appreciate your help."

Alpha pride bloomed in Steve, stretching out to Bucky and causing Steve's scent to become nearly mouthwatering as he assured, "Next time, I'll wake you."

"Thank you," Bucky softly accepted. To stop himself from staring at Steve, Bucky turned his attention to his children. Looking on either side of his protruding abdomen, Bucky tucked Maisie's wild brown waves behind her tiny ear, and ran his fingers through Noah's curls as he prompted, "You guys are hungry?"

Perking at the hint of content in Bucky's scent and soothing overtones of kind alpha from Steve, Maisie excitedly answered, "Steve found rice krippie bars."

"Rice Krispies," Bucky fondly corrected.

Glancing up at him, Bucky caught Steve shrugging. Sheepishly and with an attractive blush coloring his cheeks, Steve explained, "I'm not sure what young kids eat."

"Krippie yummy, daddy," Noah pleaded, tugging at Bucky's pants.

Bucky wanted to give his babies the world. He had failed them in so much of their young lives already, and it wasn't even that much of an indulgent. So, he caved. Well, half-caved, "You can have them for a snack later."

As though it was the best news they had ever heard, the toddlers cheered and raced the short distance to Steve. Hopping up and down in their attempt to grab the treats from Steve. Briefly, Bucky worried that they might overstep and upset him the way they upset Brock. Thankfully though, Steve simply grinned down at them with a tenderness that tugged at Bucky's heartstrings and earned a kick of approval from the unborn baby.


	5. Five

**Five:**

Placing the chewy, sweet treats into the basket looped on his arm, Steve suggested, "Let's go find some breakfast."

Nodding, Bucky worried his lower lip as he looked around the store. Absentmindedly rubbing his belly as he finally asked, "Where's the restroom?"

"Oh, uh," Steve cautiously stepped around Bucky, respectfully giving the pregnant omega ample space, and pointed in the correct direction. Clarifying, "There's the usual bathrooms, and then there's a family bathroom too, that has more space."

"Thank you," Bucky nodded and looked down at his pups. Taking a chance, he questioned, "Do you think you could…?"

"Sure," Steve eagerly confirmed with a large grin. As though nothing would make him happier than to look after the toddlers.

Blushing, Bucky ducked his head and turned to head towards the restrooms. Before he could get too far though, Steve lowered his voice, causing Bucky to pause. Steve looked over at the toddlers and started, "I was thinking about getting them some toys or games or something. For the trip. Would that be, uh, would that be okay?"

Heart stuttering, Bucky fondly smiled at the man. His mouth working faster than his mind, he good-naturedly commented, "Where were you five years ago?"

Pressing his lips together as he fought his grin -- and failed -- Steve playfully answered, "Living off Ramen in a studio apartment the size of a shoe box."

Chuckling, Bucky shook his head and left for the family restroom. Once the door was locked behind him, he couldn't help but chastise himself. What was he doing? Bucky barely knew anything about Steve, and yet, he was asking him to look after his pups? Teasing him? Acting like they were friends?

 _No, worse_ , Bucky rubbed his hand over his face, _like mates_. The way Bucky had imagined mates to be as a hopeless romantic teen, at least. When he used to daydream about finding an alpha as good of a person as his mom, or his siblings. Getting wrapped up in the cinematic portrayal of childish alphas who couldn't quite confess their true feelings until the end of the film where they would chase their love through the airport, or stop a wedding. Eating all of it up, despite how toxic a lot of those themes happened to be.

Quickly, Bucky took care of his bathroom needs, decided that it'd probably be wise to buy some concealer, and left the restroom. With Steve being shorter, it was more difficult for Bucky to find him. But luckily, he was able to follow the sweet, fruity scent to the blond. Passing by a display of apple pie fruit snacks, Bucky reached out to grab one of the individual serving boxes. And then decided to grab five more for good measure.

Rounding the corner, Bucky paused as he watched how Steve handled his kids without him around. With Maisie cradling a small baby doll close to her chest. Nuzzling her face along the doll's head to scent it the way Bucky did to her and Noah. How Steve affectionately watched her, seemed to be a good sign. But the real test was to see how this alpha would react to Noah.

Noah held up a pink porcelain tea set with tiny white flowers delicately painted on the dishes. Being so close in age with Maisie, Noah often shared her toys. Bucky didn't mind as long as they played nicely, but Brock hated it. Claiming that Noah wasn't right in the head. Believing in the debunked lies that femininity was wrong and caused a person to designate as an omega, which many alphas still believed was the least respectful designation and a disgrace. Of course, once Brock's mind was set on something, it wasn't likely that he would change it.

"Pease," Noah asked Steve, holding the tea set up a little further. Almost like the higher he rose the toy, the more likely he'd be to trick Steve into letting him have it.

Bucky held his breath as he watched Steve assess the toy. Wanting to get all the facts with who this alpha was. Sure, Steve was kind to offer to pay for their trip and nice enough to help out with the pups, but who was Steve really? Reaching for the box, Steve's face scrunched in thought. Furrowed in a way that seemed like he was trying to figure out how to let the child down gently.

"I don't know, bud," Steve finally told Noah, causing the toddler's lower lip to start quivering. Bucky took in a shaky breath, ready to tell Steve that he didn't need any more of his help, _thank you very much_. Only, Steve reasoned, "This one might break. Let's find one that won't, yeah?"

Just like that, Bucky knew that he trusted Steve. Finally making his appearance as Steve replaced the porcelain tea set with a much more age appropriate one. The happy face on the pink tea pot almost matched the one on Noah's face as he hugged the box to his chest.

"I see you're vying for Favorite Adult," Bucky teased in lieu of a real greeting as he picked up a small tube of concealer.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to win that contest," Steve smiled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck while a blush burned all the way up to his ears. Noting the sugary snacks in Bucky's hand -- and averting his eyes from the small item of makeup -- Steve held the basket out to him and asked, "Anything else?"

Bucky's eyes scanned over the other items in the basket. Pleasantly surprised to find the same brand of food that Bucky bought for his children. Figuring that Maisie and Noah probably helped with that though. Glancing over bottles of water and white grape juice, wondering if the kids helped with the juice too. Also surprised to find some coloring books, crayons, and regular story books.

Still stunned by this caring individual, Bucky shook his head and answered, "I think we're good."

"Good," Steve smiled and started leading the way to the cashier. Placing the basket on the counter, Steve gladly accepted the two toys when the toddlers readily handed them over. Reaching for his wallet, Steve eased Bucky's anxieties by offering, "At our next stop, I'll let you buy."

"Deal," Bucky confirmed with a large grin, pleased with the bargain.


	6. Six

**Six:**

Once the items were paid for, Steve took the bags and welcomed the way Maisie took his hand in hers. Fondly smiling down at the little girl while giving her hand a squeeze. Bucky knew that his heart shouldn't be stuttering the way it was from such a casual act of kindness, yet he had no control over the way his body reacted to it. Instead, Bucky directed his attention to his son. Biting back his grin, Bucky took Noah's hand and followed the alpha to the bus. They weren't the first ones to return, and with every passenger they passed, the more self-conscious Bucky became.

When they finally reached their seats, Bucky leaned towards Steve and quietly asked, "Can you hand me the concealer?"

"Oh, yeah!" Steve assured, searching through the bags until he found the item and discreetly handed it to Bucky with a sweet smile on his handsome face.

 _Handsome?_ Bucky internally questioned himself, blushing as he took the makeup to the bathroom in the back of the bus.

Opening the packaging, Bucky removed the tube and took in a deep breath. This was nothing new. Sure, Brock usually tried to keep his blows to areas that weren't typically visible, like with the bruising on his left shoulder. But there were always times when he lost all control over where his hits landed. Especially after Bucky stopped working and focused on being a stay at home father. Especially whenever Bucky interfered and attempted to protect his children.

Using the small wand applicator, Bucky swiped the makeup on the bruise. It wasn't too tender, but Bucky still had to fight from wincing. Making sure to blend it in the best he could. Did it hide the black eye completely? No. But it did make it less noticeable, and that was all Bucky could currently ask for.

Reaching for the door, a sharp pain struck through his abdomen. Bucky's hands immediately dropped down to his baby bump as he gasped for a breath. Having been through this twice before, Bucky knew that his body was preparing for the upcoming birth. But did it have to be so shocking and uncomfortable as it did so? Couldn't he get a pass since he'd been through this already? His body knew what to do, it'd be nice if it acted like it.

Inhaling and exhaling a bit too shaky for his liking, Bucky finally exited the small restroom. Rubbing his hand soothingly over his belly, Bucky carefully made his way down the aisle to his seat. Surprised to find his babies sitting quietly, buckled in, and coloring in the learning coloring books.

"You gotta teach me that trick," Bucky teased. Easing himself into the aisle seat across from Steve's and beside Maisie, watching as she held crayons in her left hand and a half-eaten granola bar in her right. Content pup wafting in the air, causing Bucky to breathe a little easier.

"They're good kids," Steve shrugged, eating a granola bar and offering one to Bucky as the bus started moving.

Gladly accepting it, Bucky decided to try and learn some more about this odd alpha. "So, why bus? Why not fly?"

"Afraid of flying," Steve effortlessly confessed before amending, "Well, fear of falling. You?"

"Too pregnant?" Bucky giggled, rubbing over his baby bump. Although it was true, Bucky was sure that Steve could understand that a plane trip would've been far too expensive for Bucky and his pups. "What's in New York for you?"

"Home," Steve answered, glancing over at Bucky, "You?"

"Sister," Bucky replied. Wondering aloud, "What brought you to Phoenix then?"

Blushing, Steve crumpled up his empty wrapper and confessed, "A comic book convention."

"Really?" Bucky widely grinned, growing even more fascinated with this man by the minute. Especially with them having something in common. Teasing, "Did you dress up?"

"Uh, no," Steve good-naturedly scoffed, fidgeting in his seat. Looking embarrassed, but Bucky couldn't be completely positive. Plus, he might enjoy how cute Steve was when his ears were red and he bashfully kept his gaze off Bucky. Especially when he decided to look over at Noah's picture in an attempt to not look at Bucky.

"Why that con? Surely there had to be one closer," Bucky asked, taking a bite of the mixed berry granola bar.

"It was, um," Steve thickly swallowed, glancing at the passengers further up in the bus, "It was for work."

"For work?" Bucky's brows furrowed, finishing off the bar and melting when Steve handed him another one without either having to speak.

Steve nodded his confirmation, but didn't say anything else on the matter. Deep down, Bucky knew that he shouldn't push. Steve had been good to him and his children so far, and he didn't want to ruin a good thing. But, he clearly still hadn't learned his lesson as he asked, "What kind of work?"

Worrying his lower lip, it was obvious that Steve was debating over answering. Then, with a deep sigh, Steve ran his hand through his golden blond hair. Mussing the strands attractively, Steve admitted, "Press. I'm a comic book artist."

"No shit?" Bucky questioned, intrigued. Before, of course, remembering that his very impressionable pups were there. Glancing at each of them to make sure that they weren't paying attention, and glad that they weren't, Bucky returned his gaze to Steve. Grinning, "Anything I've heard of?"

"I guess that depends," Steve softly chuckled, relaxing in his seat. Looking over at Bucky, and causing the little one to kick at his insides as Steve teased, "You a comic book fan, Buck?"

"You could say that," Bucky bit back his grin; perhaps enjoying the nickname a bit too much for just meeting this man and essentially knowing virtually nothing about him. Wanting to know more, Bucky lead into the aisle and pleaded, "C'mon, spill."

Rubbing his impressively large hand over his face, Steve finally shared, " _Striped Crusader_."

"Shut up!" Bucky exclaimed a little too loudly. Earning some glares from the other passengers and a quiet, "That's a no-no phrase," from Maisie, Bucky attempted to hide away in his seat.

"So, you've heard of it," Steve mocked, fighting a smile, and failing.

"Heard of it," Bucky good-humoredly scoffed as he looked over at Steve. One of the most talented comic book artist of their generation, and Bucky's personal favorite artist of his favorite comic book was sitting across from him. He couldn't believe it, and, in an attempt to convince himself, lamely stated, "You're S.G. Rogers."

Playfully, Steve brought his finger to his own lips and winked conspiratorially. Utterly star-struck that he was having a conversation with his -- dare Bucky say it -- idol. More than that, finding that such a talented and influential man was kind and charitable, was the cherry on top.

But of course, S.G. Rogers would be the compassionate human being that sat across from Bucky. He did, after all, draw for a comic book series that dealt with social injustices with care while offering hope for the future. Not to mention that the lead character, Nathan Hale, the Star-Spangled Avenger, was an alpha who fought against Nazi scientist. Growing up, that character meant a lot to Bucky as a Jewish boy in Indiana. Made him want to be just like the inspiring alpha. Even after he designated as an omega, because he looked up to Nathan's omega partner, Willie Samuels, even more. And even though Steve was relatively new to that series, Bucky could confidently say that the last five years was the best run yet.

"I'm just a regular guy," Steve wearily reminded.

"Right," Bucky agreed, but shook his head as he corrected, "You're not though. You're better."

Steve's grin softened around the edges as his sky-blue eyes locked with Bucky's. Chest clenching at just how thankful he was to be traveling with Steve. Not because he was the award winning artist, but because he was a good alpha, a good man. And a little twinge in the back of his head didn't want this trip to end.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains depictions of child abuse

**Seven:**

"Oh, well this one is definitely going on the fridge," Steve praised, holding the giraffe page up in front of him. Green and purple scribbles covered the outline of the cheerful animal since Noah wasn't able to, or concerned with, coloring inside the lines. But that didn't stop Steve from encouraging the little boy.

Beaming at the attention, Noah quickly got back to coloring another picture. Just as Maisie was. As Steve added the giraffe picture to the growing pile on his lap, Bucky teased, "You're not gonna have any room left on your fridge."

"Can't help that your pups are talented," Steve shrugged. A smile on his face as he joked, "Maybe I'll just buy another fridge."

"That's your solution?!" Bucky chuckled, watching the alpha.

"You got another suggestion?" Steve challenged, quirking a brow.

Biting his lip, Bucky ran a hand over his abdomen to calm the excited unborn pup inside him. They were travelling through Texas now, on their way to another stop. It was dark outside, clearly past the pups' bedtime. But their moods were so much better than Bucky had seen them in so long, that he couldn't tell them to go to sleep. In an attempt to ease his own anxieties with not being a good father, Bucky told himself that his pups had taken naps, and that he'd have them sleep after this upcoming --

Bucky's stomach growled in his hunger, but he blamed that on eating for two. A soft nudge at his elbow gained Bucky's attention, where he found Steve silently handing him one of the apple pie desserts across the aisle. Tears started to build in his eyes with how thankful he was to have met this kind alpha, as he accepted the sugary treat from him.

Tearing the top off the individual box, Bucky didn't hesitate to bite into the turnover type treat. He did, however, ask his daughter beside him, "Ya hungry, baby?"

With her tongue peeking out as she concentrated on her coloring sheet, Maisie shook her head. Setting down her crayons, she held the sheet up to look over her work before handing it to Bucky, asking, "Can you give it to Steve?"

"Give it to Steve?!" Bucky feigned offense as he playfully pouted, "What if I want to keep it?"

"Daddy," Maisie giggled in her exasperation while rolling her eyes.

Bucky looked over the elephant coloring sheet. The grass was teal, the elephant purple, and pink stars twinkled in the sky. Sure, the crayon marks weren't exactly inside the lines, but there was a clear effort. Perhaps she was even a genius. Who knows, she could've been a prodigy. Bucky sure thought she was a special little lady.

"Daddy," Maisie whined when she saw that he was still holding the picture.

Rolling his eyes -- _that's where she gets it_ \-- Bucky unceremoniously handed the picture across the aisle to Steve. Beaming, Steve delicately accepted the picture. A smile remained on Steve's lips as he looked over the coloring sheet. Bucky's heart stuttered in his chest and he returned his attention to the apple treat in his hand.

Looking over at Bucky -- no, looking _past_ Bucky, to Maisie -- Steve smiled at the little girl, and complimented her artistic endeavors, "You are so good at coloring."

"Yeah?" Maisie perked, blushing at Steve's enthusiasm. Hiding behind Bucky's larger frame, she hesitantly questioned, "Can you put it on your fridge?"

"Can I --" Steve stopped, feigning flabbergasted as he touched his chest and promised, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything other than that." Admiring the picture once more, Steve assured, "This is a masterpiece! It deserves to be hung in a museum!" Glancing down at Noah beside him, Steve exclaimed, "The Maisie and Noah Museum of Refrigerator Art!"

Bucky's chest clenched as he smoothed down Maisie's messy brown curls with his prosthetic hand. The way his children reacted to Steve made Bucky long for a partner like him. A partner that would encourage his children and allow them room to flourish without cruel criticism that hurt them and caused them fear.

Just then, distressed pup scent blossomed through the air. Considering there were only two children on the bus and one of those two was sitting next to Bucky, positively cheerful, he knew exactly where it was coming from.

Immediately, his head snapped over to look at Noah, sitting next to the window on the other side of Steve. Noah had lifted the coloring book to hide his face, but Bucky could see that his skin was flushed the way it normally got when he was crying.

As Bucky rose from his seat, to comfort his pup, Steve moved from his seat. Wringing his hands together and emitting a rotten, distressed scent of his own as he helplessly moved out of the way.

"Sweetie?" Bucky questioned, easing the coloring book from Noah's red, tear-stained face, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Noah's lower lip quivered as more tears streamed down his round, baby cheeks. Sniffling, Noah choked out, "Had, had, had… ask-ah-dent."

Scenting Noah by rubbing his wrist along his cheek, Bucky attempted to calm his pup with his scent as best he could as he deciphered, "You had an accident?"

Nodding, Noah sobbed, "'M sorry, daddy!"

"It's okay, baby," Bucky reassured, unbuckling Noah's seatbelt, and lifting the small toddler into his arms.

While Noah buried his face in Bucky's neck, Steve knocked on the bus's bathroom door and remorsefully relayed, "Someone's in there."

"It's okay," Bucky assured, grabbing the diaper bag from the overhead compartment and ignoring the curious and concerned looks from the other passengers.

Having issues with calming Noah and rifling through the diaper bag for another pull-up, Bucky turned towards Steve. Relieved when Steve was already standing there, ready to help. Handing the bag over to Steve, Bucky lifted the arm rest in between the seats and laid Noah down.

Trying to change the toddler as quick as possible, Bucky clinically removed his shoes and pants. Too busy worrying about his pup's mental well-being, and attempting not to show how truly heartbroken he was for his son as Noah remained absolutely still and sucked on his thumb, to self-soothe himself.

As he removed the pull-up, alpha anger soured the air. A spicy, red hot cinnamon that caused Bucky to hold back a cough as tears formed in his eyes. Fearful of what he would find, Bucky cautiously glanced over to Steve. The man stood there clenching his jaw so tightly that Bucky was positive that he'd hurt himself.

Closing his eyes, Steve took in a grounding breath and, through clenched teeth, questioned, " _He_ do that?"

"Do?" Bucky quietly asked as he brought his gaze back to his son. There, he saw what Steve was referring to.

Noah's bare bottom was red with some spots starting to turn purple. Of course, Bucky knew what caused the bruising. It had been the straw that broke the camel's back. Bucky had returned after giving Maisie a bath to find Brock spanking Noah. No, not spanking, beating Noah's bottom.

Brock claimed that Noah was never going to potty train with the way Bucky coddled him. Even going so far as to gesture at the wet spot on his lap where Noah had been sitting. Once Brock thought that he had efficiently explained what had happened, he went back to punishing Noah with his large hand.

Bucky had ushered Maisie into her and Noah's bedroom before crossing the room to help Noah. Stepping in between his son and the alpha who sired him. Lifting his silently sobbing son into his arms and turning for the bedroom. Not understanding how someone could be so unnecessarily cruel to a child. Especially when it was their parental duties to protect their children.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Brock had growled, grabbing onto Bucky's left shoulder because he knew it was the weaker side. Clamping down so hard that it earned a whimper from Bucky, as his back slammed against the wall.

"He's a baby!" Bucky had defended, positioning Noah away from Brock.

Not caring one bit, Brock crowded into Bucky's space, and sneered, "Did I say I was done with him?"

It was rhetorical, so Bucky kept his mouth shut. Knowing that he needed to play this smart. Needed to get out of there before Brock could beat _him_ and cause him to go into premature labor the way he did with Noah. Needed to get out of there before Brock finally went too far and ended up killing --

"Buck?"

Sniffling, Bucky came back to himself. Steve's anger was still there, but not as strong as before. Now, he was more concerned and was carefully rubbing his wrist in soothing circles on his shoulder. Scent marking Bucky while watching with concern-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay," Bucky sniffled again, wiping his snot on his sleeve before pulling a clean pull-up on Noah. Redressing the toddler, Bucky looked him over. Fixing a smile on his face, Bucky leaned forward and started pressing kisses all over Noah's sweet little face. Not stopping until Noah finally giggled out his protest.

Resting his forehead against Noah's, Bucky confirmed, "I love you."

"Love you," Noah hiccuped, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck, and allowing Bucky to pull him up with him as he crossed the aisle back to his seat.

Sitting down, with Steve's assistance, Bucky weakly smiled at the alpha. Tired and embarrassed, Bucky focused on his children. Stroking his metal fingers over Maisie's cheek to wipe away her tears as he told her, "I love you."

"Love you," Maisie softly replied, nuzzling into Bucky's side as silent cries wracked her tiny frame.

Rubbing Maisie's back, Bucky dropped a kiss to the top of her head. Nosing along her hair to softly scent his pup, hoping that the more affection he gave her, the faster her sadness would dissipate. When Maisie's tears ceased, Bucky peeked over at Steve. Hoping that the alpha wouldn't judge him too harshly considering how awful of a father he was.

Instead of finding disgust or contempt, Bucky was surprised to still find kindness etched deep into Steve's expression. His blue eyes held nothing but concern and sympathy when they locked with Bucky's. New tears started building in Bucky's eyes. Especially when Steve extended his hand across the aisle to Bucky.

Feeling like a lifeline, Bucky grabbed onto the petite alpha's large hand. Tenderly, Steve gave his hand a squeeze, but reluctantly released it when the passenger exited the restroom. For a moment, Bucky nuzzled into Noah's curls while watching the other passenger make their way down the aisle, returning to their seat. When he redirected his attention back to Steve, he blushed at the realization that Steve was still watching him with a soft uptick to his lips.


	8. Eight

**Eight:**

A shaking of his arm startled Bucky awake. Not even realizing he had fallen asleep until he blinked up at Steve. With a reassuring grin, Steve informed, "Time to transfer."

"Already?" Bucky croaked out, having a difficult time catching his breath with one pup kicking at his lungs from the inside and another pup passed out on top of his chest.

"Yup, already," Steve confirmed. Gesturing for Noah, he asked, "You want me to…?"

"Please," Bucky nodded, allowing Steve to lift the exhausted toddler from his torso. Thankful that he didn't have the extra weight on him, no matter how little the weight happened to be.

Easing himself out of the seat, a sharp spike of pain shot through his abdomen. Immediately, Bucky doubled over and gasped for air. Which, of course, caused Steve to grow concerned about him as he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Mhmm," Bucky exhaled, rubbing a hand over his baby bump. Inhaling, he assured, "Just some false labor pains to prepare for delivery."

"Is that normal?"

Chuckling, Bucky righted himself. When he caught the wide-eyed expression on Steve's face, Bucky laughed some more. Still rubbing his abdomen, Bucky grabbed the diaper bag from the overhead compartment. Pulling on his jacket and slinging on the backpack, he lifted a sleeping Maisie into his arms.

Following Steve off the bus, Bucky told the petite alpha, "Trust me, it's normal. Been there twice before."

"Okay," Steve easily accepted, pausing at the bottom of the steps and holding his hand out to assist Bucky.

As though it was the most natural thing in the world, Bucky took Steve's hand and allowed the man to help him safely step onto the ground. Once they were on the same level -- and with their hands still linked -- Bucky couldn't help but to look at Steve. _Really_ look at him. The way his floppy blond hair was in his handsome face. How his blue eyes reminded Bucky of long summer days from his youth. How his nose was crooked like he'd had it broken a couple of times, and how his lips were pillowy perfect to the point where Bucky wondered what they felt like. And none of that even considered how absolutely amazing he smelled, or how much Bucky wanted to tip his head towards Steve's neck and --

"Gentlemen," the bus driver, Harold, cleared his throat, causing both men to snap their attention to him. Bashfully, the omega held out their luggage.

"Thank you," the pair replied in unison as they each took a bag. Not even caring if the bag was their own or each other's, just taking the bags and hurrying inside the bus station.

Checking the clock, Bucky asked, "When's the next bus departure?"

"We were running a little late, so it should be soon," Steve answered.

"Okay," Bucky nodded, dropping his bag on the floor next to an empty seat and set Maisie down. Tiredly, she protested and held her arms up to be picked up again, but Bucky simply kissed her forehead and told Steve, "I'm gonna go pee."

"Okay," Steve sat down in the seat beside Maisie, keeping his grip on Noah as he did so.

Before crossing the lobby to the restrooms, Bucky paused and asked Maisie, "Gotta go potty, sweetie?"

Whining, Maisie shook her head and rubbed at her watering eyes with closed fists. Seemingly going to be the only reply that Bucky was going to get, Bucky turned and left.

At the restroom, Bucky paused at the door and turned to glance over at the petite alpha with his pups. Watching as Steve wrapped his arm around Maisie as she cuddled up to his side. How natural it was for Steve to affectionately smooth her hair away from her little face. How natural it was for him to scent-mark the toddler, and how natural it was for Maisie to ease even more into him. The natural way that Noah nuzzled further into Steve's chest, scenting him the way a pup did with a parent.

After everything that Steve had done for him and his pups, Bucky wasn't sure why he was still surprised when Steve kissed the top of Noah's head.

Heart stuttering, Bucky pushed into the omega restroom and crossed to a stall to relieve himself. Trying to take as little time as possible, so he could get back to Steve -- correction, his pups. He needed to get back to his pups. _Get it together, Buck_ , he reprimanded himself. Steve was not _his_ alpha. Once they reached New York, they would go their separate ways and probably never see each other again. And Bucky would read the new issue of _Striped Crusader_ and fondly think back to the time that he met his hero.

The time he and his pups were _saved_ by his hero.

Crossing the lobby back to the seats, Bucky's chest clenched at the way Steve grinned at him. Nothing but kindness coming from the alpha caused the fetus in his womb to stir.

Opening his mouth to say something, he didn't get the chance to because the overhead speaker announced, "Bus 1510 has arrived. Please form an orderly line near your assigned terminal, and you will start boarding shortly."

Steve started to move and Bucky assumed, "That's us?"

"That's us," Steve confirmed, rising from his seat and shifting Noah further up to get a better grasp of him.

Grabbing his bag, Bucky slung it over his shoulder before bending over to lift Maisie into his arms as her face scrunched in her exhausted whining. Bucky felt bad for his pups, hating the way he was moving them clear across the country in the middle of the night. If there was any other way, Bucky would've never done this. But he couldn't keep them there. Couldn't risk Brock hurting them more than he already had.

"Shh," Steve soothed, running his wrist over Maisie's back. Tucking her brown curls behind her tiny ear and not caring that his caressed the side of her face on the way.

Bucky's brows furrowed as he watched this alpha act like he was the father of his pups. Not understanding how someone who had barely known them for a day could act so paternal when their own alpha treated them like someone else's. All his life, Bucky had heard stories about alphas being dangerous, especially step-alphas who went on murderous rampages. How many horrifying articles about alphas slaying pups sired by another had Bucky read? Yet, here Steve was…

Steve's eyes landed on Bucky's, and almost as though he was snapping back into himself, out of some paternal trance, Steve removed his hand. Quickly, Steve turned and led the way through the station towards their correct terminal. All the while, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Bucky was still there. Still following him. As though Bucky had any other places to go.

As if Bucky wanted to be anywhere than beside Steve.


	9. Nine

**Nine:**

Bucky tugged on the seatbelts, making sure that the belts were secure on the pups' waists even though they were sprawled across the seats. With Maisie's feet in Noah's face and vice versa, one of the pups tiredly shoved the other away before finally giving up and cuddling with the other instead. Once Bucky knew that they were as safe as they could be while also being as comfortable as they could be, he spread his winter jacket across them both, then crossed the aisle and sat down in the seat beside Steve.

 _Hoo, buddy_. If Bucky thought that Steve's scent was strong from a distance -- admittedly, a very short distance of just across the aisle -- he was definitely not prepared to be up close and personal with it. Of course, it was probably so strong because they hadn't had the time to do anything other than quickly freshen up in restrooms. That, and Bucky had a sneaking suspicion that him and Steve were compatible.

In fact, he'd bet his left nut that they were.

"So," Steve started, shifting in the seat -- and unfortunately for Bucky, causing that sweet apple scent to billow around him -- so he could look at Bucky as he asked, "You said that, um, that you're meeting with your… sister…?"

"Yes," Bucky nodded his confirmation while he rubbed his hand over his abdomen, "Becca."

Nodding, Steve ran his hand through his hair, attractively mussing the strands, "What's she like?"

Smiling at all the memories that flooded Bucky's mind of shared birthdays. Memories of lovingly mocking their parents behind their backs when they yelled at them for the hundredth time to not eat raw cookie dough. Memories of snowball fights and playing chicken on each other's shoulders and inside jokes, he fondly decided on, "The worst."

"The worst?" Steve quirked a brow and fought a grin.

"Yeah, and by the worst, I mean the best." Bucky chuckled, "We're twins and our whole lives, she has either --" Bucky held up his index finger "-- rubbed it in my face that she was born first or --" holding up two fingers "-- made everything a competition."

Grinning, Steve playfully questioned, "Sibling Rivalry?"

"Oh, yeah," Bucky contently sighed. "I made the volleyball team, she made captain. I talked to my crush, she dated hers. I made honor role, she became valedictorian. I became a nurse, she's becoming a doctor. Brain surgeon to be exact."

"Wow," Steve's eyes widened, impressed.

"I know," Bucky rubbed at his abdomen, proud of all his siblings, but especially proud of his twin. "She says it's payback for me designating first."

Steve laughed at that, "As if a person can help when they designate."

"Exactly," Bucky playfully threw his hands up in mock exasperation, earning another bout of laughter from the petite alpha beside him. Taking just a moment to just smile at the blond because he was a good man and Bucky was so glad that he had met him.

Shyly, Steve's chuckles petered out until they ceased altogether. For a moment the pair just sat there. Soft, unsure grins on each of their faces as they sat comfortably in the quietness of early morning. Contently, as though they had known each other for years rather than just a day. A nostalgia that Bucky had never experienced pulled at his heartstrings as he longed to spend more time with the man beside him. Hoping that once they reached New York, they'd be able to stay in --

"Ooh," Bucky exhaled sharply as the unborn pup aggressively kicked at his abdomen from the inside.

"What?" Steve worried, "Is something wrong?"

Bucky shook his head and reached out for Steve's hand. Hesitantly, Steve extended his hand to him, and allowed Bucky to place his hand over the spot where the baby was kicking. Pushing the memories of how he did this with Brock when he was pregnant with Maisie, and Bucky tried not to remember the exact look of disgust the brunet had showed at the feeling of his pup kicking beneath Bucky's skin.

Wanting to replace those memories with something new. Something better. Intently, Bucky watched Steve. Watched as the alpha's face furrowed, as though not sure what he was supposed to be feeling. Then, in the next minute when a particularly harsh kick popped against Bucky's skin, there was no more wondering.

Good-humoredly, Steve's eyes went wide as he looked up at Bucky, entirely stunned. A large grin stretched across his face while he redirected his attention back to Bucky's abdomen. Giggling, Steve greeted the unborn pup, "Hello, in there!"

Heart melting, Bucky couldn't help but grin too. Enjoying the way Steve's scent was bubbling over with happiness, like bobbing for apples at a Halloween party. Bucky couldn't help but beam at the man when he returned his gaze to Bucky.

"That's incredible," Steve commented, lifting his other hand and placing it beside his first. Glancing at the moving baby bump, Steve asked, "Do you have a name for them?"

Worrying his lower lip, Bucky sadly shook his head and admitted, "It costs extra to find out the sex, and Brock didn't…" Bucky trailed off, giving his head another shake to clear it, "Besides, I feel like a name is something you sense. When they're in my arms, I'll know."

"Makes sense," Steve easily agreed, affectionately caressing the spot where the baby was still kicking, teasing the fetus, "Be kind to your dad, yeah?"

Bucky laughed and playfully reprimanded, "Yeah, I'd hate to ground ya while you're still in me, kiddo."

"That would definitely be awful," Steve chuckled. Then, the mood shifted. Purposely not meeting Bucky's gaze, Steve prompted, "So, Brock?"

Quietly, Bucky confirmed, "Yup."

Steve nodded, and confessed, "Maisie and Noah only called him, 'alpha.'"

Bucky's chest clenched. He probably should've realized that his toddlers would've talked about their alpha father. After all, he was a main fixture in their lives. Even as a terror, he was still there, begrudgingly so.

"Brock was never a family man," Bucky admitted with a shrug. Glancing over at the sleeping toddlers, Bucky explained, "I didn't learn that until later. Maisie had been a surprise, and we had only been dating for about six months. By then, it was too late, ya know? Everything just happened so fast."

Removing his hands from Bucky's abdomen, Steve subtly swiped his wrist along the large gray t-shirt. Since Bucky wasn't sure if Steve had intended on scent-marking him or not, he decided not to bring attention to the gesture. Instead, feeling a burst of belonging deep within him and wishing that Bucky had met Steve all those years ago.

Imagining of how it could've happened. Imagining visiting Becca in New York and innocently running into the alpha. Perhaps bumping into him at a comic book store. Where Bucky would be buying some issues and Steve would blush as he admitted that _he_ was an artist. At first sight, it'd be lov--

"I think," Steve started, interrupting Bucky's daydream, "That you're a good dad. And I'm going to make sure that you and the kids make it to your sister's."

Lip quivering, Bucky wiped at the fresh batch of tears that were cascading down his face. Tears started building in Steve's eyes too, and Bucky reached out to take his hand. Giving it a squeeze, Bucky said, "Thank you," and meant it with all his heart.

"You don't have to thank me," Steve sniffled and reassured, "I'll be there, every step of the way. See you through to the end of the line."


	10. Ten

**Ten:**

"Daddy?" Bucky heard while smack dab in the phase between asleep and non, but still entirely too asleep to be fully conscious. What felt like hours, the tiny voice quietly repeated through what sounded like a long tunnel, "Daddy?"

Although Bucky knew that he should wake up to help his pups, he couldn't. Bucky hadn't slept so deeply since… How long had it been? Bucky couldn't even remember when he had slept through the whole night. Maybe back in his childhood? Before he designated? Back when his biggest concern was how to sneak into the living room after bedtime to watch a PG-13 movie.

"Daddy," his pup -- Noah, definitely Noah -- cried out, distressed.

"What's up, bub?" A deep raspy voice thick with sleep asked from beside Bucky.

Closer to dreamland than World of the Conscious, Bucky's mind tried to piece the puzzle together while also trying to pull him back down into the odd dream of swimming in a pool of chocolate pudding. Delicious chocolate pudding with marshmallows floating on the surface that Bucky wanted desperately to peacefully lounge on.

"Gotta potty," Noah whined.

"Oh!" The voice exclaimed, sounding very awake.

As Bucky's dream-self attempted to climb onto one of the squishy marshmallow rafts, he vaguely heard shuffling from beside him. Then, he felt a brush of a legs against his knees and inhaled the sunny apple picking on a refreshing autumn day. _Steve_ , his mind caressed as he was reminded of the kind alpha who was helping them. Who had promised to get them to Becca safely.

More shuffling from across the aisle as Steve unbuckled the toddler, Bucky assumed. Quietly, Steve asked, "Maisie, do you have to go potty?"

"Uh huh," Maisie tiredly confirmed.

"Okay, now, let's knock. Remember? We have to make sure that no one else is in there first."

Bucky was so lucky to have such a kind alpha. Such a kind alpha who helped them and protected them and taught their pups such wonder--

 _Their pups?_ Bucky paused, instead of soaking into the warm, delicious apple and cinnamon oatmeal hot tub. As much as it hurt Bucky's heart, he reminded himself that Steve was not _his_. Steve had no ties to Bucky or his pups. Sure, Steve was a good alpha, a good man, and was doing them all a big favor. And no matter how much Bucky was recently finding himself wanting it, they weren't mates.

Letting out a sad sigh, Bucky blinked himself awake. Sitting there, reclined in the bus seat, and staring up at the overhead compartment. Absentmindedly, Bucky rubbed his abdomen. Entirely certain that the movement was more for his benefit than the baby's, since they were sleeping peacefully inside of his womb. Choosing to take the moment of his pups and Steve being elsewhere to try and soothe himself.

"I go potty. I big boy," Noah triumphantly announced, as the bathroom door opened and the trio exited.

"You sure are," Steve encouraged, carrying the toddler down the aisle to their seats.

"Hey! I do, too! I'm a big girl!" Maisie exclaimed, trying to get Steve's praise as well.

"I know," Steve nodded, setting Noah down on the seat. He smoothed his hand over Maisie's ratty waves and assured, "I'm so proud of both of you."

Maisie preened and inhaled deeply, scenting the alpha. Not even trying to be discreet about it the way she was with Brock. Just openly finding contentedness in Steve's contentment.

Once the pups were in the seats, Steve grabbed the diaper bag from the overhead compartment and asked, "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes, pease," Noah exclaimed.

Silently, Bucky continued to watch the trio as they carried on as though this was the most normal thing in the world. It was a curious thing to witness, if Bucky was being honest. Even after everything that Bucky had seen of how Steve interacted with his pups and how his pups interacted with him, Bucky still had a difficult time grasping it.

"Steve, can we watch movies? Like we did yesterday?" Maisie asked, excitedly climbing on the seat until she was standing.

Bucky moved to reprimand his daughter, but Steve beat him to it as he calmly said, "Only if you sit down. You don't want to get hurt, and _I_ don't want you to get hurt, remember?"

Idly, Bucky wondered how many times Steve had had to tell her to sit down. Wondered how many times Steve had parented his pups for him. Wondered if Steve realized how big of a deal it actually was. If Steve realized how much Bucky appreciated it.

After handing out the soft mixed berry cereal bars, Steve returned the diaper bag and turned to grab his backpack from the overhead compartment above Bucky's current seat. Steve's gaze landed on Bucky, who was just watching him, and Steve blushed. Bashfully, Steve smiled at him and continued with his task of grabbing his bag.

Opening the bag and pulling out a StarkPad tablet, Steve reassured Bucky, "You can go back to sleep, Buck. I can watch the kids."

Rubbing his eyes with closed fists, only remembering the black eye when pain panged in his eye. Only remembering the makeup when he pulled his hand back to find the messy residue on the side of his fist. Groggily, Bucky asked, "What time is it?"

"Looks like," Steve powered on the shiny device, "Almost nine." At that, Steve dug through the backpack to find the travel schedule. Scanning the paper, Steve informed, "We should be stopping soon."

"I can stay awake then," Bucky eased his seat back up to the normal sitting position. Grabbing Steve's hand, he gave it a squeeze and said, "Thank you, though. I appreciate it."

"Of course," Steve smiled -- alpha pride bubbling in the air around them, making Bucky want to tilt his head into his neck and scent him properly -- and put his backpack back up into the overhead compartment. With the tablet and charger in hand, Steve asked, "Do you want to watch a movie with us?"

"Daddy, movie's good," Noah enthusiastically persuaded, leaning over the arm of his seat.

Looking Noah, Maisie, and Steve over, Bucky feigned as though he was caving, but stood from his seat as he bargained, "Let me pee, first."

"Take your time," Steve's smile grew and he plugged the charger into the outlet. Taking his previous seat by the window, he gestured for the kids to join him. Which, of course, the pups were already eagerly crossing the aisle to join the alpha. Even going as far as them fighting over who got to sit on Steve's lap.

Catching Maisie's gaze over the seat as she stood in hopes of getting a better chance to sit on Steve's lap, she paused when she spotted Bucky by the bathroom. Sheepishly, she ducked her head when Bucky playfully narrowed his eyes and pointed at the seat as he mouthed, "Sit," to which she cautiously did. All the while, Steve lifted the armrest between the seats so both children could cuddle him.

Finally entering the restroom, Bucky quickly took care of his business, washed his face, then took a moment to mentally debate if asking for Steve's phone number would be overstepping. _Well, overstepping even more than we have already_. It was just… Bucky didn't want to lose Steve.


	11. Eleven

**Eleven:**

By the third movie, Bucky and Steve were the only ones watching the Pixar film. Heads huddled close together to watch on the tablet's screen and sharing a pack of travel tissues. With Maisie sleeping soundly on Steve, and Noah snoring on top of Bucky, the adults sniffled at the sentimental animated movie. That company never ceased in tearing Bucky apart, and the pregnancy hormones sure weren't helping.

Trying not to jostle his pup too much, Bucky angled himself away from Steve and wiped the tears from his face. Not wanting to stare at Steve, he chose to glance out the window. Noting how dark the sky had gotten and that it was snowing, Bucky sat a little straighter as he exclaimed, "Oh!"

Steve looked over at Bucky to ask him if everything was okay, but before the words could actually get past his lips, Bucky pointed out the window. Redirecting his attention outside, Steve also sat a little straighter as he worriedly watched the flurries. Everything was white. The ground, the forest, the buildings. Snow covered everything.

As Bucky worried his lower lip, the bus speakers cracked to life and the driver announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform that due to the weather, we will be stopping for the night. We apologize for any inconvenience this has caused you and are currently making accommodations."

"Oh no," Bucky's breath hitched, feeling the tears already building in his eyes. Sure, being in Tennessee was far enough away from Brock, he supposed. But something in his gut told him that he wouldn't be safe until he was in Becca's apartment drinking a big mug of hot cocoa while wrapped in one of the soft blankets their bubbe knitted them.

"It's okay," Steve reassured, placing his hand over Bucky's and giving it a comforting squeeze. Casually swiping his scent gland along the back of Bucky's hand as he offered, "We can, um… We can… share a room… if you'd li--"

"Yes," Bucky eagerly agreed. Blushing at his quick response, he averted his gaze and amended, "Yes, thank you. That's very kind of you."

"Of course," Steve smiled, completely unaware of how much it meant to Bucky.

The pair sat there with the sleeping pups on their chests and their hands linked together until the bus pulled off the interstate, and then pulled into the hotel parking lot. The parking lot had been plowed as best as it could be with the current blizzard, and the driver expertly maneuvered around snow piles and other cars before stopping at the main entrance.

Deciding that they had to wake the pups to get their coats on, Bucky kissed Noah's temple and rubbed his back as he quietly urged, "Wake up, baby. We gotta wake up."

"Uh uh," Noah whined, burying his face further into Bucky's neck.

"C'mon, sweet girl," Steve said to Maisie.

Biting back his grin at the alpha's term of endearment, Bucky watched as the other passengers rose from their seats. Sighing, Bucky stood too, jostling Noah as he did so. Bargaining with the pup, "As soon as we put your coat on, you can sleep some more. I promise."

"Are we there?" Maisie asked, rubbing at her eyes while she remained resting on Steve's chest.

"No, sweetie, not yet," Bucky confessed, setting Noah down in the seat. Grabbing the coats from the seats across the aisle, he handed the bright pink one to Steve and started pulling the vibrant blue one on Noah. Tugging on his own winter jacket before sliding on his diaper bag, he told his kids, "It's snowing, so we have to stay at a hotel for the night."

"What's a hotel?" Maisie asked around a yawn.

"It's a building with lots of rooms where people sleep when they're away from their homes," Bucky explained, hefting Noah back into his arms and nearly doubling over when another bout of Braxton Hicks raked over Bucky's body.

"You alright?" Steve asked, pulling on his own coat and grabbing his backpack.

"Yeah," Bucky lied, taking Maisie's hand and leading the way down the aisle towards the exit. Accepting the bus driver's help as he steadied Maisie and Bucky once they were on the ground. Bucky nodded in his gratitude as he followed Steve towards the assistant driver.

Steve took the bags offered to him and told the man, "Thank you."

"Of course," the beta man replied with a kind smile as he ducked his head to hide his face in his scarf from the harsh breeze that blew the snow flurries around them.

"Daddy, 's cold," Noah complained, shuttering in Bucky's arms.

"I know, honey, it's snowing," Bucky soothed, hurrying them into the hotel lobby as fast as he could as an unsteady pregnant omega walking on a patch of ice with a daughter asking, "Snow's cold?"

"Welcome!" An entirely too peppy hotel worker loudly greeted Bucky and Steve. Ignoring their stunned expressions, the beta woman gestured towards the concession stand and informed, "Please, feel free to help yourselves to a warm beverage while you wait for a room."

"Thank you," Steve fixed a small smile on his face before ushering Bucky and the pups over to the display. Maisie immediately stood on her tiptoes in hopes of getting one of the complimentary cookies, and Steve handed her one before she could make a mess while also handing one to Noah as well. As he began pouring himself some coffee, he looked over at Bucky and asked, "Would you like some?"

"No, I'm good," Bucky assured, shifting Noah, so his weight was more evenly distributed.

Keeping his gaze on his coffee as he stirred the sugar into it, a blush colored his cheeks as he told Bucky, "I'll go get a room."

"We'll be here," Bucky smirked, feeling his own cheeks redden as a montage of previous alphas saying that exact statement briefly ran through his mind. Tommy O'Shea who wanted to rebel junior year by bleaching his naturally dark brown locks and ending up with unintentionally lemon yellow hair. Dot Henderson looking as gorgeous as ever with her blonde hair expertly pinned back and decorated with tiny blue flowers that matched her Cinderella-esque dress on senior prom night. Gilmore Hodge with his cocky grin and suggestive brows, making Bucky want to lick every inch of his sultry sweaty body the summer before college. Dylan Anderson, a bridesmaid to Bucky's sister-in-law who came on to him by saying he was cuter than the groom, to which Bucky informed was his brother, and who had the softest blonde curls that Bucky had ever tangled his fingers in.

And now, Steve who was the kindest alpha that Bucky had ever met outside of his family. Steve, who had the brightest blue eyes that he had ever had the pleasure of gazing into. Steve, who had taken one look at Bucky and his pups and decided to take care of them. Steve, who would make anyone he mated the luckiest son-of-a-bitch alive.


	12. Twelve

**Twelve:**

Stepping off on the seventh floor, Steve led the way to their room. Briefly struggling with the keycard, Steve sighed in relief when the light finally blinked green, allowing them entrance. Steve pushed open the door and turned on the light to reveal a large room with a long dresser beneath the flat screen TV, a small desk off to the side, loveseat, coffee table, and two queen size beds. What Bucky was mostly looking forward too, however, was being able to bathe.

Setting down the bags and smiling as Maisie took off for the beds, Steve asked, "Do you want to order room service?"

"That sounds good," Bucky agreed, setting Noah down, who was suddenly wide awake as he sprinted across the room. Closing the door behind himself, Bucky calmly demanded, "Take your boots off before you even _think_ about getting on those beds!"

With some annoyed huffing, the toddlers did as they were told and shrugged out of their jackets too. Sure, they left the items of clothing scattered around the floor where they were removed, but Bucky decided to pick his battles. Bending over to pick them up himself, another spout of pain -- a different, new pain -- radiated across his back and Bucky grasped onto the dresser.

"I'll pick it up, you go rest," Steve instructed, rushing over to help Bucky stand upright.

Although Steve didn't speak the words aloud, Bucky still knew that he was wondering if Bucky was okay. So, Bucky reassured, "I'm okay. Just forgot to lift with my legs."

Steve's hands lingered on Bucky's frame for a moment and he teased, "Maybe just ask me or the pups if you need something picked up from the floor."

"I'll try and keep that in mind," Bucky breathlessly chuckled, placing his flesh hand on the middle of his lower back to soothe the sore muscles. Looking over at his toddlers who were giggling like maniacs as they rolled around and hopped on one of the beds, Bucky returned his gaze to Steve and asked, "Do you mind watching them while I take a quick shower?"

"Of course, not," Steve fondly shook his head, "You'd think that by now you'd realize that I don't mind it."

"Better safe than sorry," Bucky shrugged, but not making any move to remove himself from Steve's hands. Glancing down at the petite alpha's large hands, wondering if Steve even realized that he was still holding onto Bucky. Judging by his blush and the way he quickly dropped his hands, Bucky concluded that he didn't.

Shoving one hand in his pocket while running the other one through his hair, Steve took a step back, knocking the back of his legs against the bed and losing his balance. Not that Maisie and Noah minded much as they giggled and started climbing all over Steve like he was a jungle gym. For half a second, Bucky's heart jumped up into his throat as he worried about Steve's reaction.

Only once Steve started giggling and playfully tossed the pups around on the bed did Bucky's heart calm down. Guessing that it would take a while to not worry about an alpha hurting his babies, Bucky grabbed his bag and entered the bathroom.

Relieved to have some alone time as he undressed himself. Feeling better by the second as he finally felt comfortable enough to remove his high-tech prosthetic. Sure, it was waterproof, but Bucky's arm was sore from wearing it for a prolonged time frame, so he unclipped the technologically advanced Stark Industries prosthetic and popped it out of the socket. Allowing himself a few minutes to rub at his sore bicep around the implanted anchor as he examined his naked reflection.

Overall, there were just some healing bruises. No fractured ribs, no dislocated limbs, no premature labor. Bucky counted himself lucky as he decided not to dilly dally any longer and crossed the bathroom to the shower.

As he let the water warm, he absentmindedly realized just how nice it was to have a partner who would spend time with their children. Not having to worry about whether his pups were going to do something that would anger their alpha. Not having to wonder if they were being punished that was too harsh for anyone, but especially too harsh for toddlers who were still learning.

Admittedly, it was more than just a little nice, and Bucky focused on himself as he let the warm water relax his tense and sore muscles. Using the complimentary shampoo to wash his long, tangled brown locks and deciding that he wasn't going to put it back in a bun for the rest of the trip.

After one last rinse, Bucky reluctantly turned off the shower and cautiously climbed over the side of the tub as he dried off. Dressing in a loose t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweats, Bucky packed his arm away in the poorly organized duffle bag. Opening the bathroom door, Bucky immediately paused.

"Steve, are you our alpha now?" Maisie curiously asked.

Eyes bulging in surprise and embarrassment, Bucky exited the bathroom and stopped when he found the trio sitting on the floor in front of the small loveseat. With his back to Bucky, Steve set his teacup down on the coffee table as he answered, "Usually, you don't call alpha parents, 'alpha.' They can be a, 'mommy,' or a, 'daddy,' or a, 'papa.' I've always wanted to be a papa, and I am _an_ alpha, but I…" Steve paused, inhaling deeply before confessing, "I care about you all, and I hope that I can still see you guys once we make it to New York. But your daddy should do what he thinks is best for all of you, okay?"

Silently, Bucky wiped at the fresh tears, but didn't reveal himself just yet. Although it wasn't wise to eavesdrop, Bucky couldn't help himself in this particular moment. Wanting to hear what Steve thought about this. Wanted to see if there was a possibility of --

"Why you no papa?" Noah asked, grabbing the Learn & Play StarkJr interactive teapot to pour more pretend tea in his cup. Clearly enjoying the realistic sounds of tea pouring whenever he tipped the teapot. As he went to top-off Maisie's and Steve's cups too, he caught sight of Bucky. His eyes brightening at seeing his father, but Bucky held a finger up to his mouth to mutely tell him to be quiet.

"Well, I," Steve floundered for a moment, running his hand through his hair. "I'm just… not."

"Why not? We love you like daddy. You could be papa. Please?" Maisie pleaded, as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Sweetie," Steve sighed, tucking Maisie's ratty hair behind her ear, "It's not up to me."

The sheer amount of heartbreak in Steve's voice and the melancholy eking out from his scent, into the room, Bucky decided to announce himself. Wiping the rest of the tears before cheerfully clapping his hands and asking, "How about we take a bath, order some food, and watch a movie before bed? How's that sound?"

"Sounds amazing," Steve answered as the pups excitedly started hopping around the room.

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes and herded the kids into the bathroom. Getting the diaper bag, Bucky asked, "Do you mind calling down now? So, it'll be ready?"

"Sure," Steve easily agreed, standing from his spot on the carpeted floor. "Anything in particular?"

Turning his attention towards the bathroom where the pups were already stripping themselves naked, Bucky giggled and questioned, "What do you two want to eat?"

"Chicken nuggets!" Maisie exclaimed, hopping around excitedly.

Inspired by his sister, Noah joined in and agreed, "Chick nug-chicks!"

Giggling, Bucky looked back over at Steve, "You got that?"

"Chicken nuggets," Steve fondly confirmed, crossing the room to the end table between the two beds where the phone was located. As he picked up the receiver he glanced over his narrow shoulder, "French fries with those?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Bucky nodded, keeping his gaze on the pups to make sure they wouldn't break anything or hurt themselves.

"What about you?"

"Oh, uh," Bucky exhaled as he thought, scratching his temple with his stump. Shrugging he suggested, "Burger and fries. I'm not that picky. Oh! If they have apple pie, I'll take a slice of that. I've been craving it like cra--"

Cutting himself off, Bucky aggressively snapped his mouth closed. Realizing what he just said to the very man that smelled so sweet sometimes that Bucky swore that he was going to drool. Blushing when his eyes locked with Steve's suddenly very wide ones that were blinking as though he was trying to comprehend the situation.

Completely embarrassed with himself, Bucky hurried into the bathroom and weaved between the pups and his bag until he reached the tub. Instantly crouching down so he could start the water. Momentarily wishing that he had some bubble bath for the kids. But they didn't even have bubble bath at home since it was considered a luxury and there was no way that Brock was going to indulge them.

When the water was just right, he pushed down on the plug and helped Maisie and Noah climb into the tub. Grinning when they started playfully splashing each other because they deserved to be rambunctious.

Once they started splashing Bucky though, he told them, "Settle down. We don't want to make a mess."

"Okay," Maisie sighed while Noah's shoulders slumped.

Rolling his eyes, Bucky smirked and turned the faucet off. Realizing that he forgot to bring in a complimentary cup, he looked over his shoulder and called out, "Hey, Steve?"

Stopping in the doorway, Steve casually questioned, "What's up?"

"Can you please hand me one of those cups from out there?" Bucky requested, sitting on his feet.

"Yeah," Steve agreed, turning to enter the rest of the room as he grabbed one of the plastic cups on the tray beside the ice bucket. When he returned, Steve crossed the room and relayed, "They said the food should be up in about twenty minutes."

"Perfect, thank you," Bucky grinned up at the petite blond who leaned against the sink with his arms crossed. To stop himself from staring at the handsome alpha, Bucky gathered water in the cup and instructed his children to tilt their heads back, so he could wet their hair.

"No, that's not perfect," Steve casually argued. Still focusing on his children, Bucky's brows furrowed, and Steve amended, "'Perfect,' is that they _did_ have apple pie and I ordered a full pie."

"Pie?!" Maisie exclaimed, causing Noah to excitedly clap his hands together.

Turning to look back at Steve, Bucky happily teased, "S.G. Rogers, you're amazing, and I could just kiss you!"

Bucky enjoyed the attractive blush that earned him. Enjoyed the butterflies and fetus that fluttered happily inside of him at making such a comment. Enjoyed the fond smile that Steve gave him. It made Bucky feel young again. A feeling that he hadn't felt in so long that he wasn't even sure it was possible until that moment.


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen:**

After a successful bath for the pups, a quick shower for Steve, a delicious meal featuring a phenomenal dessert, and an old Disney movie Bucky found himself trying to get the pups to sleep with Steve right there beside him helping. One man on either side of the pups, boxing the two toddlers into one of the queen size beds. Boxing them in was definitely necessary as the kids were too excited about everything that the night had given them. And although Bucky wanted them to always be so lighthearted, he wanted them to sleep, so he could sleep.

"Daddy, I'm not tired," Maisie whined, rubbing her eyes which was a dead giveaway that she was, in fact, very tired and was just fighting it.

"Well, I'm tired," Bucky told her, fighting back a yawn. Gesturing over to Steve on the other side of Noah, he said, "Steve's tired too. We'll all feel better after a good night's sleep."

Maisie's face furrowed in her grumpiness and she buried it in Windy's frame, the way she did whenever Brock was around because lord knows what he'd do to a misbehaving, disobedient pup. It still churned Bucky's stomach when he remembered all the times that Brock would force the kids into sleep by using his Voice. Sure, it might've been easier than to let them fall asleep naturally -- especially when they were hyper from an exciting day filled with new experiences -- but it always made Bucky feel like he had been force fed hot, sticky tar.

"Daddy, sing? Sing song?" Noah pleaded, looking up at Bucky with those big blue eyes that he could never say no to. All the while, his eyelids fluttered whenever Steve stroked his fingers through his clean, soft, brown curls.

Blushing, Bucky glanced up at Steve who softly smiled at him, giving him a nod of encouragement. And despite him always being embarrassed to sing in front of anyone except for his pups, he cleared his throat. He wasn't the best singer in the world -- Brock had been quite clear about that -- but it comforted his babies, and helped them once Brock broke Windy so the stuffed bear would no longer play the _Dumbo_ lullaby.

" _From your head to your toes, You're so sweet, goodness knows. You are so precious to me, Cute as can be, Baby of mine_ ," although it wasn't the beginning of the song, it was the part that he remembered the most.

Then, Bucky was pleasantly surprised when Steve joined in, " _Baby mine, Baby mine._ "

Locking eyes with Steve for a moment, the pair smiled at each other. Still smiling, Bucky directed his attention back down to Maisie and tenderly pushed her waves away from her face. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead and said, "I love you, baby. Sleep tight."

Standing from his spot on the bed, Bucky took one of the extra pillows, fluffed it and placed it behind Maisie where he had been sitting. Maisie rolled onto her side and stated, "Night, night, daddy. Love you."

"Night, night, 'Teve," Noah told the alpha, kissing his cheek before Steve could move too far away after kissing his forehead.

"Night, night, bub," Steve affectionately replied, tucking the blanket loosely around the toddler. Taking the other extra pillow and placing it on the other side of Noah before walking around the foot of the bed to say goodnight to Maisie.

Passing each other as they exchanged pups to tuck in, Bucky couldn't help but think about how much it felt like they were a family. It tugged at Bucky's heartstrings. Especially after having overheard the conversation Steve had with the toddlers.

"Night, night, Steve. Love you," Maisie tiredly stated. Steve's eyes snapped up to Bucky, but Bucky was pretending to be too focused on Noah.

Realizing that Bucky wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, Steve let out a breath of relief and tucked the comforter around Maisie's small body, the same way he did with Noah. Kissing her forehead, Steve told her, "Night, night, honey."

Crossing the room to use the bathroom, Bucky paused by the light switch and turned around to ask Steve, "You want me to turn this off now?"

"Maybe wait just a minute, so I can make up the couch," Steve requested as he pulled a pillow from the leftover queen size bed.

Bucky's brows furrowed and he asked, "What's wrong with the bed?"

"Nothing's wrong with the bed," Steve nervously chuckled and clarified, "I'm not gonna make _you_ sleep on the couch."

"Steve, that's a loveseat. And a small one at that," Bucky started rubbing his baby bump to self-soothe himself as he tried to fight off the distinct feeling of being rejected as he quietly questioned, "Why does anyone have to sleep on it anyway?"

Standing there fluffing his pillow, Steve paused and explained, "I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Well," Bucky swallowed around the lump in his throat, "I don't mind."

"Okay," Steve set the pillow back on the bed, "Then, I'll sleep with you."

Bucky's brows arched high on his forehead and an amused smirk tugged at his lips as he watched Steve's face turn redder than he had seen it so far. Steve quickly corrected, "Sleep _in the same bed_ with you. I meant, sleep in the same bed with you."

"Yeah, I got that," Bucky giggled, biting back his grin as he watched Steve pull back the comforter. Turning towards the bathroom again, he flipped the switch for the main lighting and entered the bathroom to take care of his business.

Only once he was done and washing his hands did Bucky really think about how he was going to be sleeping in the same bed beside Steve. He was going to have that amazing scent all around him. Was going to have the warmth of his body beside him. Bucky had spent so many nights alone due to Brock's work schedule and his Boys' Nights, that he wasn't sure if he'd even be able to sleep.

Returning to the room, Bucky navigated the room through the dark towards the bed he'd be sharing with Steve. Pulling back the comforter, Bucky climbed in beside Steve. Instantly, that caramel apple at a festival wrapped in each other's arms scent consumed Bucky.

Wanting to know more about Steve, Bucky whispered, "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the G stand for?"

Rolling over to face Bucky, Steve quietly asked, "What?"

"The G? In S. _G_. Rogers," Bucky clarified, rolling onto his side, so he could face Steve.

"Oh," Steve chuckled under his breath, "It's Grant. After my mom's dad." Bringing his arms up, under his pillow, Steve curiously questioned, "What's Bucky short for?"

"Buchanan," Bucky answered, "It's my middle name. When I was growing up though, I would get into so much trouble with my siblings that eventually it seemed like the only name I was called by. Besides, I never cared for James anyway."

"It suits you," Steve agreed.

"Thanks," Bucky grinned into his pillow, feeling like he did back in high school around his crushes.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Four," Bucky held up his hand as he counted his siblings on his fingers, "Teddy, the oldest. Becca, Mandy, and Tibby. What about you?"

"Only child," Steve relayed, "After my mom and I left my dad, she was too busy juggling being a single parent and a full time RN to worry about settling down and having more kids."

Smiling widening, Bucky questioned, "Your mom's a nurse?"

"Yup," Steve proudly confirmed. Then, he teased his younger self, "Which was good when I was a pup with being sick half the time and then getting into fights."

"Why were you getting into fights if you were sick?"

"Who else was going to stick up for the little guy?" Steve asked, quirking a brow.

Bucky's chest clenched. Steve was so good. And all Bucky could do was tease, "Steve, I'm not sure if anyone's told you, but you _are_ the little guy."

"Yeah, I know," Steve chuckled, and in the soft moonlight streaming in through the curtains, Bucky could see him good-naturedly rolling his eyes. "Hearing it from anyone ever, it doesn't take a genius."

Feeling bad for possibly hitting a sore spot, Bucky assured, "Don't let it get ya down. You're one of the best alphas I've ever known."

At the proclamation, the pair laid there in comfortable silence. Bucky would've assumed Steve had fallen asleep, until Steve prompted, "Buck?"

"Hmm?" Bucky softly hummed.

"I was wondering," Steve started, a nervous, hopeful twinge to his scent. "What if -- once we get to New York -- you and the pups… stay with… me?"

Bucky's breath hitched, causing Steve to quickly add, "I have more than enough room, and I'm not coming on to you. Not that I don't find you attractive, because I think that you're extremely attractive. You're probably the most attractive person that I've ever met with the best scent I've ever smelled, almost like opening that one present you really wanted but weren't sure you'd get on an early Christmas morning near a cozy fire and sipping on a mug of cocoa. And you're such a good dad that I can't help but think about having a family with you. And --"

Body moving before his mind could, Bucky didn't realize that he had leaned into kiss Steve until their lips were pressed together. And _Christ Almighty_ , Bucky didn't know a single kiss could feel like coming home until that moment.

Pulling back, Steve asked, "Is that a yes?"

Sure, it was everything that Bucky had ever wanted. But he wasn't going to exploit Steve's kindness and hold him back. "I don't think you understand what you're offering."

"Are you kidding?" Steve softly chuckled, "I wouldn't be offering it, if I didn't."

"Yeah, okay," Bucky worried his lower lip, "But it's a lot to offer. I mean, we haven't even known each other for a week. What if you decide you don't want to be held down by an omega and their pups?"

"What's a week have to do with anything? My friend Nattie mated Sharon after knowing each other for three days. Now it's seven years later and they're in the process of adopting their four foster pups," Steve took Bucky's hand in his. "Sometimes when you know, you know. And _I_ know. If _you_ need more time, that's okay. And even if you don't want to, I'll still be your friend and help you out, if you want because I care about you. All of you."

Tears started building in Bucky's eyes at the kindness of, and the sincerity in Steve's words. Wanting nothing more than to accept Steve's offer, but he still found himself asking, "Why would an alpha like you want to be mated to an omega like me?"

"I don't know why someone wouldn't want to mate you," Steve reassured. Worrying his lower lip, he conceded, "I mean, I know that I'm not a strong alpha that can protect you the way an alpha's supposed to, and I can't knot… But I can promise you that I will do everything I can to give you and the pups anything you could ever need or want."

"I don't care about all that alpha bullshit," with their hands locked together, fingers laced, Bucky brought their hands to Steve's chest. Poking the petite blond's chest, he confirmed, "I care about _you_."

"You do?" Steve asked, sounding like that was the last thing he had been expecting, but everything he had ever wanted.

"I swear it."


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen:**

A ringing phone broke through Bucky's subconscious, tearing him from the wonderful dream of apple picking in October and trailing behind Steve and the pups while pushing a stroller. Everything was so perfect with the changing leaves and bright sun that warmed his back.

 _Riiiiinnng_ , the phone rudely continued. Groaning in his annoyance, Bucky shifted and immediately paused. An arm was slung over his side, large hand resting on his protruding abdomen, and face buried in his neck. In his half-asleep mind, it took Bucky a moment to realize it was Steve. Steve, who was sound asleep, cuddling him.

Trying not to wake the alpha, Bucky moved as little as possible as he reached for the phone. In the dark, it was a little more difficult, but finally his hand bumped against it. Cutting off the next ring, Bucky lifted the receiver and rasped, "Hello?"

"Good morning, Mr. Rogers, we're calling to inform you that the roads are being cleared and the bus will depart at ten," a man cheerfully informed.

Glancing at the alarm clock to find that it was a little after seven, Bucky rubbed his eyes and said, "Uh, okay, thanks."

"Of course," the hotel employee said, "There is also a complimentary breakfast at eight."

"Thank you," Bucky replied, hanging up the phone when the man did.

Replacing the receiver, Bucky settled back in the bed. Thoroughly enjoying the way that Steve cuddled him again. The unborn pup, however, did not. Instead, they started kicking directly at the spot where Steve's hand was. Snuffling along the back of Bucky's neck, Steve pressed an innocent kiss there and caressed along Bucky's stomach as he teased, "Couldn't they wait five more minutes?"

"It's not _your_ bladder they're tap dancing on," Bucky joked, easing out of Steve's grasp and off the bed. Stretching his arms above his head, and smiled down at Steve's sleep-rumpled frame and informed, "The lobby called, by the way. Blizzard stopped and the bus will depart at ten."

"Nice," Steve rolled onto his back and rubbed at his eyes, "What time is it now?"

"Going on seven thirty," Bucky answered. Crouching to get new clothes for the day, he told Steve, "There's a complimentary breakfast at eight though."

"Well, that's definitely something to wake up for," Steve yawned, removing his hands from his eyes as he fondly gazed at Bucky. A soft smile on his face as he asked, "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I had in a long time," Bucky contently reassured, "What about you?"

"Good, I'm glad. And I slept just fine," Steve glanced over at the other bed where the pups were sleeping. Both sprawled out like starfish with the comforter kicked off Noah and twisted around Maisie.

Watching as the blond affectionately gazed at the pups, _their_ pups, Bucky wanted to make sure that this was still what Steve wanted. Before the pups could wake up and get their hopes up. Before Bucky's hopes could get any higher than they already were.

Looking down at the clothes in his hand, Bucky quietly asked, "Are you still sure this is what you want?"

"I've never been more sure in my life," Steve assured while climbing out of the bed. Crossing the short distance to Bucky, Steve stopped in front of him. Extending his arms, he hesitated to judge the situation to see if it was alright for him to touch Bucky. When Bucky didn't stop him, Steve decided it was okay to take another step forward and placed his hands on Bucky's hips. Tilting his head up to look at Bucky, he said, "I'd have you bite me right now, if you'd be up for it."

That startled a pleased chuckle out of Bucky. Sure, there were alphas who proudly wore mating bites, but it was still considered to be progressive. Bucky could remember all the times in his childhood that someone judged his mom for having a bite, or not even a decade ago when Teddy would get overcritical looks. Bucky could remember back in the beginning when he and Brock were discussing mating, and Brock said that he'd rather be publicly castrated than wear Bucky's bite. It had made Bucky wonder if he'd ever find someone like… well, like Steve.

"You'd do that?" Bucky leaned forward to rest his forehead against Steve's, "You'd wear my bite?"

"Gladly," Steve confirmed, standing a little taller to press a chaste kiss to Bucky's lips. When he pulled away, he reasoned, "But we don't have to do anything right this second. I'm not going anywhere. Give us time to get to know each other. Give you time to realize you can do better."

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to find anyone better because you're the best." Bucky chose to lean in and kiss Steve again as he good-naturedly teased, "Punk."

Steve feigned offense and he tenderly poked Bucky's sides, causing him to squirm as he joked, "Jerk."

Smiling, Bucky kissed Steve again. Entirely enjoying kissing the alpha, and since they had gotten the first kiss out of the way, it was as though there was no stopping him now. Which Bucky didn't mind at all, and it appeared that Steve had no qualms about it either.

"Daddy, why you kissin' 'Teve?" Noah's soft, groggy voice questioned, causing Steve to jump back in his surprise.

"Well, good morning to you too, sweetheart," Bucky blushed, setting his pile of clothes on the dresser and reaching in the bag to get his prosthetic.

"Morning," Noah rubbed at his eyes and got right to the point, "Is 'Teve, papa?"

"Um," Bucky eloquently supplied, attention snapping to Steve.

Steve stared right back at Bucky, arching his brows in his silent question. Bucky remembered last night and hearing how Steve admitted to the pups that he wanted to be their papa. Knew that Steve wanted to mate him. Probably wanted to marry Bucky too. It was all there in the way his brows rose high on his forehead.

The uptick of Bucky's forming grin was answer enough and Steve told the sleepy toddler, "Yeah, I'm papa. If you want to call me that."

At that, a large grin split Noah's face as his excitement woke him entirely. He quickly got to his feet and rushed towards Steve. Accidentally stepping on Maisie and causing her to wake up, crying. But Noah was too delighted to care as he jumped into Steve's arms.

"Careful," Steve warned, fitting Noah on his hip as he walked over to Maisie to calm her down. All the while, Bucky dug around in the diaper bag to pull out some clothes for their day.

Leaning towards Maisie, Noah enthusiastically relayed, "'Teve is papa."

In her grumpiness from waking up by being trampled, she looked around with a heavy brow and intense pout. "No, Steve's not papa. 'Member?"

Sitting down next to Maisie, Steve happily corrected, "Sweetie, Noah's right. Daddy and I talked last night, and we've decided to be a family."

"Really?" Maisie looked up at Steve and Bucky with so much hope that it nearly broke Bucky's heart.

Choked up, all Bucky could do was nod. Happy tears began building in the rim of his eyes as he smiled, "Really, baby. We're going to live with Steve."

Just as excited as Noah, Maisie kicked the comforter off herself and jumped into Steve's slender lap. Wrapping her tiny arms around Steve's neck, Maisie buried her face in Steve's neck and gleefully scented her new parent without any concerns whatsoever. Scented Steve the way she should've been able to scent her alpha father all along. And now she could.

She wasn't the only one scenting though, as Steve nosed at Maisie's sleep tangled hair. Being as affectionate as Bucky was with the toddlers. As affectionate as Steve had been from the moment they first met and he offered to hold Noah.

The love settled deep in Bucky. This was what he had always wanted. This was how it should've always been. And now he had it.


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen:**

The last stretch of the trip, went off without a hitch. Naps, snacks, and a transfer. Steve and Bucky working as one, as a family, like they had from the first moment they stepped on the first bus. It had always seemed so natural for them to do so, but now it was solidified. They didn't just seem like a family, they _were_ a family.

Long after the original schedule suggested, the bus finally pulled into the New York station. With a pup sleeping on each of their chests and their hands held together, Bucky started to cry. He couldn't believe they made it. They were finally free.

"You mind watching the kids while I pee?" Bucky asked, following Steve down the aisle of the bus.

"You know that I don't," Steve grinned over his slender shoulder at Bucky. Shifting Noah further up on his hip, Steve held his free hand out to Maisie. Gladly she took the offered hand and fondly gazed up at the petite alpha.

Before splitting to go in different directions, Bucky gave Steve a quick kiss. It was their first kiss in New York. And although Bucky wanted to stand there and put everything to memory, his bladder was in control. So, he rushed towards the restroom to relieve himself.

Once his bladder was successfully emptied, Bucky looked over his reflection as he washed his hands. The bruise around his eye was almost entirely healed, along with the bruise on his shoulder. Already, Bucky could feel his soul start to heal.

Drying his hands, Bucky couldn't help but smile as he left the bathroom. He was finally fr--

Bucky's back harshly hit the wall behind him with his head bouncing off the surface. A little dazed, it took a moment for Bucky to realize someone had shoved him against the wall. No, not someone. The tangy, bitter scent alerted Bucky as much as the painful grip on his shoulder: Brock.

"You've got some real fucking nerve," Brock sneered, getting in Bucky's face.

Frozen in his fear, Bucky squeaked, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I --" Brock clenched his jaw and pushed Bucky further into the wall. Almost like he was trying to push Bucky _through_ the wall. "You really think that you can make it out here without _me_? Who's going to want an omega with three pups?"

"Me!" That red-hot cinnamon surrounded them, and _oh no, oh no!_

"And who the hell are --" Brock turned to find Steve standing there and immediately doubled over in his laughter. Straightening up, he looked over at Bucky as he asked, "This is the alpha you've been fucking behind my back?"

Steve clenched his jaw and held his fighting stance. Bucky's eyes roamed the area for the kids, but because Brock was still crowding him against the wall, Bucky couldn't see where the pups were. And when Brock purposely knocked Bucky's head against the wall as he demanded, "Answer me!" Well, all Bucky could do was hope that his pups were far away and safe.

"Let him go," Steve's deep voice growled.

That caused Brock to laugh again. A curt, ugly sound that made Bucky's stomach roil. Forcefully, Brock pushed against Bucky's face, turning it to expose his neck. As though he was going to bite him, and _oh god_ , Bucky was going to be sick.

"Brock, you don't want to do this," Bucky tried to reason with the angry alpha.

"Shut up!" Brock's Voice commanded, causing Bucky's mouth to aggressively snap closed. Brock opened his mouth wide and _oh god, oh god oh godohgodohgod_ \--

Veering back, Brock touched the side of his face, where Steve had sucker punched him. Steve stepped in front of Bucky, protecting him. That pissed Brock off more than being punched. Glancing around to see that there was a crowd starting to take notice in the situation, Brock reached into his pocket and pulled out his handcuffs.

"Nothing to see here," Brock called out to the room, pulling his badge from his pocket too, "Official police business."

Some of the on-lookers averted their gaze, while others attempted to discreetly watch. Especially when Brock aggressively pushed face-first against the wall. Cuffing one hand and bringing it behind Steve's back, Brock informed, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of --"

"Brock, you can't be serious," Bucky forced out, breathing erratic as the pain consumed his back.

Giving Bucky a pointed look, Brock continued, "You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney --"

"You cannot be doing this right now," Steve struggled in Brock's grasp. Since he couldn't physically remove himself from the larger alpha's strong hold, Steve decided to ask, "What are you, 'arresting,' me for?"

Brock smirked, "Assaulting a police off--"

"Papa!" Maisie yelled as she ran over to them.

Bucky took a step in her direction, but Brock grabbed onto his arm and sneered, "What the fuck?"

With Brock preoccupied with Bucky, Maisie ran up and wrapped her arms around Steve's legs. Hugging him closely as he moved away from the wall. Thankfully, Brock had been too distracted to cuff Steve's other hand, so he protectively moved Maisie until she was behind him completely.

A stronger puff of Brock's anger ballooned around them and again that Voice demanded, "Get away from him!"

Although it was very clear that Maisie didn't want to, she was unable to stay behind Steve. Folding into herself, she started backing up, sticking close to the wall. But that wasn't good enough for Brock because she started to loudly sob.

"Papa! Daddy!" Maisie cried, wanting one of them to save her since she wasn't able to save herself.

"Stop crying!" Brock fiercely growled, letting go of Bucky to grab the little girl.

Knowing that he couldn't let Brock hurt their daughter -- no, not _their_ , his daughter. His and Steve's -- Bucky grabbed ahold of Brock and used all his strength to pull him back towards himself. Then, doing the one thing that he never did in the entire time that he had been with Brock, Bucky punched him. Punched him so hard that a loud crack could be heard. In awe of the blood that gushed from his newly broken nose.

Then, before Bucky could celebrate his triumph, a popping sensation came from inside him and a gush of fluid wet his sweats and the floor beneath him. Eyes wide, Bucky glanced down before doubling over in pain.

"Buck," Steve rushed over to him.

"I wasn't done with --"

"Fuck off," Steve interrupted, shrugging out of Brock's grasp, "He's going into labor."

Jaw clenching, Brock looked over Bucky and made an alpha command, "You are not having that baby here. You are going to get your ass in my car within the next five minutes or --"

"Sir, I'm going to need you to take a step back."

The trio looked over to find Noah standing behind a man, who was intently watching Brock. Brock scoffed, "And who the fuck are you?"

"Detective James Rhodes with the NYPD," the man introduced himself, showing his badge. "You are in direct violation of an omega's agency, and are hereby under arrest. If you'll please turn around, face the wall, and put your hands behind your back."

"I'm an officer with Phoenix PD," Brock argued, standing in his spot.

"Then, you know that you have the right to remain silent," Detective Rhodes approached Brock, putting himself between Brock and Bucky. Spotting Maisie, he bent down and comforted, "Hey, sweetie, thanks for leading me over here. You were really brave, but I’m going to need you to go over with your daddy, okay?"

Wiping her tears, Maisie nodded and hedged around Brock to get to Bucky and Steve. Brock growled, "They're _my_ fucking kids!"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of --"

"I _know_ ," Brock huffed against the wall as Rhodes cuffed him.

A group of security guards and police officers broke through the group and took over the situation. Bucky only eased when Brock was shoved into the back of a police cruiser. Of course, he couldn't ease too much since he was in _fucking labor!_


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen:**

"We've called an ambulance and it's on the way," a beta woman informed Bucky.

Bucky focused on his breathing and backed towards the wall. Sliding down to the floor, he said, "Thank you."

"Buck, you okay?" Steve asked, kneeling beside Bucky.

"C'mere," Bucky requested, grabbing onto the collar of Steve's winter jacket and pulling him in, so he could kiss him. At a contraction, Bucky pulled back, but still half-heartedly threatened, "If you ever do something as reckless as sucker punch an alpha who could kill you, I'm going to kill you, myself."

"If it's to protect you or the pups, I can't make any promises," Steve affectionately smirked, not complaining when Bucky squeezed his hand.

"Daddy okay?" Noah asked, walking up to Bucky's side.

"Daddy's fine," Bucky deeply exhaled. Inhaling, he reassured, "Daddy's just going to have the baby. You're going to be a big brother!"

While still sniffling, Noah grinned and touched Bucky's abdomen as he exclaimed, "Hi, baby!"

"Ooh!" Bucky groaned in pain, unintentionally frightening the toddler and causing him to retract his hand. Through the contraction, Bucky squeezed Steve's hand, trying to get through the pain as best he could.

On Steve's other side, Maisie hid behind Steve's arm and asked, "Why is daddy hurt?"

"It's just what happens, sweetie," Steve answered, wiping her tears and scent-marking her.

"Is there anything that we can do, sir?" Detective Rhodes asked, keeping a safe distance from Bucky, but still exuding a calmness to him.

"Unless you know how to deliver a baby, I don't think so," Bucky lamely joked until another contraction came along. Tightly squeezing his eyes closed and letting out a shaky exhale.

Wide eyed, Steve worriedly watched Bucky, but flicked his gaze to the police officers and security guards, "Does anyone know how to do that here? Because those were pretty close together."

"Really close," Bucky agreed, closing his eyes. Although he didn't want to, Bucky removed his flesh hand from Steve's. He needed to know just how close he actually was. So, he shoved his hand down his pants and directed it to his canal. Surprised to find that he was almost entirely dilated and could feel the top of the baby's head.

"The ambulance is on its way," one of the guards relayed, trying to herd the children out of the way.

Removing his hand, Bucky started to shove his pants down. Shocked, Steve questioned, "What's going on?"

"The baby's coming," Bucky breathlessly relayed.

At that, the officers and guards started going into action. Moving the pups out of the way. Making sure the group of onlookers were out of the way. Steve shrugged out of his winter coat and pulled his sweatshirt off.

Detective Rhodes dropped onto his knees in front of Bucky and helped him remove his pants. Steve fixed his t-shirt and handed the sweatshirt over to the other alpha. Bucky extended his hand out for Steve again, and was more than relieved when Steve gladly took his hand.

Holding Bucky's flesh hand in both of his, Steve kissed Bucky's knuckles and encouraged, "You've got this."

"Thanks," Bucky chuckled and then groaned in pain again.

"Okay, Mister…" Detective Rhodes prompted.

"Barnes," Bucky answered, bending his legs, to help better push, "Bucky Barnes."

"Okay, Bucky," Rhodes confirmed, placing his hands in a position to help catch the baby. "I'm ready when you are."

With that, Bucky followed his body's instructions and started pushing. Squeezing Steve's hand all the while, as the petite man cheered him on. Bucky focused on Steve's comforting voice instead of the pain of giving birth. Doing everything he could to not think about anything except for the end of the line.

Then, there he was.

A shrill voice broke through any other noise as the baby was wrapped in Steve's sweatshirt and placed in Bucky's arms. Using the sleeve of the sweatshirt, Bucky wiped his little face. Spotting the same nose that Noah and Maisie had inherited from Bucky. The high cheekbones, although hidden by round, chubby cheeks. The indent of dimples that were all Barnes.

"He's perfect," Steve stated in complete awe, as he wrapped one arm around Bucky's shoulders and placed his other hand on the baby's head. Tenderly stroking the mucus-matted dark hair and scent-marking his temple.

Bucky nodded, smiling around his tears as he stared down at the pup who had been so rambunctious over the past few months. Sniffling, Bucky glanced up to ask, "Where's Maisie and Noah?"

"They're fine, they're watching a cartoon," a woman officer answered as she assisted an EMT as they lifted Bucky and the baby onto a gurney.

Bucky had been so preoccupied that he didn't even realize they had arrived until they were covering his exposed lower torso and wheeling him out of the station. Split between wanting Steve with him and wanting him to make sure their pups were okay.

Deciding to go with the latter, Bucky requested, "Get the pups?"

Steve nodded his confirmation and reassured, "We'll meet you there!"


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen:**

"'If you look for it, I've got a sneaky feeling you'll find that love actually is all around,'" Hugh Grant's voice monologued over the opening scene of _Love Actually_.

With the hormones still raging through his body and his newborn in his arms, Bucky couldn't help but cry. Not that he minded much. Hugh _did_ have a point. Love actually was all around. Especially the love that Bucky had for the pup who tiredly gazed up at him, milk drunk.

"We love Hu --" Bucky cut himself off, stroking the baby's chubby cheek, an epiphany crossed him. Grinning, Bucky tested the name, "Hugh. Hughie. Hugh Barnes," Bucky made a face at that and tested, "Hugh Rogers. Hugh Grant Rogers --" Bucky softly chuckled before deciding, "Hugh James Rogers."

"I like the sound of that," Steve announced, standing in the doorway of the hospital room.

"Good," Bucky grinned.

"Daddy!" Maisie and Noah exclaimed, racing around Steve's thin legs. Not stopping until they were on the bed, looking down at their baby brother.

"That baby?" Noah questioned, touching Bucky's abdomen, to let him know what he was asking.

"Yeah, he was in there," Bucky confirmed. Tilting his arms a little, so the toddlers could get a better look at him, Bucky introduced them, "This is your brother, Hugh."

"I love him," Maisie decided, leaning forward to kiss Hugh's forehead.

Making sure that everyone knew Noah's feelings, he loudly declared, "I love Hugh, too!"

"And he loves you both," Steve assured, entering the room with his arms behind his back.

Bucky playfully narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he asked, "What cha got there?"

Bringing one arm forward, Steve revealed a small gray and white striped security blanket with gray satin trim and a small elephant head and arms in the center. Shrugging, Steve blushed, "I wasn't sure what to get, but Maisie and Noah said that it was a good pick."

"Very good pick," Bucky confirmed, not talking about the gift as he smiled at Steve. When Steve brought his other arm out from behind his back to reveal a bouquet of multicolored carnation flowers, Bucky stated, "They've got good taste."

Steve's blush darkened and he leaned forward to kiss Bucky. Just a chaste kiss before pulling away and kissing Hugh's forehead. All the while casually running his wrists along them, scent-marking them, the way a happy alpha did. Letting everyone know that they were a unit, a pack, a family.

As Bucky settled into his new reality, a soft knock came from the door. Bucky directed his attention to find a petite woman with graying blonde hair dressed in pink scrubs standing there. A smile on her lovely face and tears in her large eyes, her scent solidified that she was happy.

"Oh, uh," Steve stood from the bed and crossed the room to the woman. Standing side-by-side, it was easy to tell who she was, even though Steve introduced, "Bucky, this is my mom, Sarah. Mom, this is Bucky, Hugh, Noah, and Maisie."

"Nice to meet you," Bucky greeted. Briefly glancing at Hugh who was peacefully sleeping, he asked, "Would you like to meet your grandson?"

"Would I?" Sarah good-naturedly scoffed as she wiped her tears and crossed the room. Accepting the baby when Bucky handed him to her, she fondly gazed down at the sleeping pup and admired, "He's beautiful."

"Isn't he?" Steve agreed, coming up behind his mom to gaze at Hugh. Not forgetting the other two though, Steve gladly lifted Maisie into his arms when she raised her arms in a gesture to be held. Kissing her cheek, he asked Bucky, "When is your family landing?"

"Tonight," Bucky informed, indulging Noah when he nuzzled into his side.

"Well," Sarah sniffled as she teased her son, "I don't think I've ever been so happy for your fear of flying before."

Steve blushed and playfully rolled his eyes while Bucky loudly laughed, unintentionally waking Hugh. Face-palming, Bucky sighed in annoyance at himself. Expecting for the crying baby to be handed back to him, the way that it had been when Maisie and Noah were babies. And even after all the times that Steve surprised him, Bucky was still amazed when he put Maisie on the bed and took Hugh in his arms to soothe him back to sleep.

Having Steve there with him, Bucky knew that he was the luckiest man in the world. Steve was a natural. But Bucky already knew that. Adoringly watching as the alpha affectionately lulled the baby back to sleep. Bucky couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else, and as soon as they got home, he was going to frame that bus ticket.

"What do we call you?" Maisie curiously asked Sarah.

Sarah smiled down at her and questioned, "What would you like to call me?"

Maisie's face furrowed as she thought and Bucky suggested, "Nana is probably the easiest for them both."

"Sounds alright to me," Sarah agreed and accepted Maisie climbing onto her. Swinging Maisie up to her hip, Sarah joyfully admitted, "You guys can call me whatever you want, I'm just so happy."

Taking Sarah's hand in his, Bucky assured, "We're happy too."

"Golly, I was sure that I'd be the first one here, since I work here and all," that voice that had always been there his whole life announced. Immediately, Bucky started crying when he found Becca standing there. "Ah, yes, every sister's goal to make their brother cry uncontrollably as soon as they walk through the door."

"Rebecca Joanne," Bucky demanded, "Get over here, right now!"

"Whoa, you totally pulled a mom," Becca joked as she crossed the room. Wearing scrubs the same as Sarah's, she greeted the woman, "Sarah." Brows furrowing as she spotted Steve, Becca asked, "Is this your son?"

"It is. This is Stevie," Sarah confirmed. Looking from Becca to Bucky, she assumed, "This is your twin."

"Yup," Becca answered, wrapping her arms tightly around Bucky. She teased, "He got all the looks, clearly."

Bucky rolled his eyes and took in a shaky breath, "Clearly, you need some sleep; you're not seeing straight."

"I'm seeing fine," Becca smiled. Tucking Bucky's hair behind his ear, Becca admitted, "God, I missed you, B."

"Missed you, too, Becks," Bucky pulled her in for another hug. Vowing to never go another day without talking to his twin. Crying into her shoulder, Bucky apologized, "I'm so sorry, Becks."

"Shh," Becca soothed, smoothing down his hair and scent-marking him. She assured Bucky, "It wasn't your fault. And you're here now. That's all that matters."

"That's all that matters," Bucky agreed.

Becca pulled back from the hug and grinned at Steve, "What was it like to punch that fucker?!"

"Becks," Bucky chastised while Steve happily relayed, "The best god damn moment in my life."

Then, Steve looked at Bucky, their toddlers, and their newborn in his arms. He amended, "One of the best."

Although Bucky definitely didn't mean it the same way as Steve, he still repeated, "One of the best." Falling more in love with Steve by the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic! It was my first attempt at an omegaverse, and I hope that I did that niche genre justice!
> 
> Also, there will be a follow up bonus fic, "Baby Mine"!


End file.
